


Холодно-горячо

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Температурные условия в разнообразных ситуациях, в которые по долгу службы попадают два старших офицера «Энтерпрайз», могут варьироваться в невероятно широком спектре, а как насчет градуса взаимоотношений между самими Кирком и Споком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Холод. Когда заключение становится началом.

      Спок еще раз окинул взглядом место заключения. Каменные стены пещеры, в которой их с капитаном заперли, могли бы вызвать интерес у многих геологов на «Энтерпрайз», но сейчас вулканца уже не так сильно интересовало исследование минералов. Хотя предварительный анализ показывал, что, с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов, именно состав пород скального массива и был причиной того, что группу высадки до сих пор не транспортировали обратно на корабль, а сканирование планеты не показало наличия разумной жизни на Тиар-I. Непосредственное доказательство существования оной Спок, капитан Кирк и остальные члены десанта встретили во время взятия проб на этой, как выразился перед высадкой капитан, «абсолютно безопасной и идеальной для легкой прогулки с исследовательским уклоном планетке». Видимо, повышенный и очень любопытный с научной точки зрения электромагнитный фон, исходящий от местных скал и привлекший внимание ученых на «Энтерпрайз», также успешно экранировал любые следы цивилизации, в этих самых скалах обитающей.   
  
      Поэтому ожидающие нападения максимум от диких зверей офицеры службы безопасности и не успели среагировать на выстрелы из внезапно появившихся разломов в стене. То, что коммуникаторы работали с перебоями, было обнаружено сразу же после десантирования на планету, но было принято решение продолжать исследования. Неудивительно, что попытка вызвать помощь с «Энтерпрайз» и запросить немедленную транспортацию, когда было совершено нападение на десант, также потерпела неудачу. Радовал тот факт, что, судя по всему, оружие обитателей планеты было настроено на оглушение, а не на убийство. По крайней мере, хотелось на это надеяться, так как четверо из шести членов десанта были подвергнуты влиянию этого неизвестного оружия. Споку, местоположение которого оказалось более удачным, чем у пострадавших, точным выстрелом из фазера удалось повредить инопланетное орудие, появившееся вторым, а находящийся рядом со своим первым помощником Кирк уничтожил оставшуюся огневую позицию неизвестного противника. После этого капитан и Спок укрылись от возможного повторного обстрела за одной из каменных глыб, которую только недавно исследовала энсин Джонсон.   
  
      — Почему вы нападаете на нас? У нас мирная исследовательская миссия! Мы не знали, что эта планета обитаема! — Кирк попытался наладить хоть какой-то контакт с нападающими, пока Спок параллельно не оставлял попыток вызвать на связь «Энтерпрайз», впрочем, безуспешных.   
  
      — Вы без разрешения проникли на нашу планету, вторглись в сердце нашей столицы и имеете наглость утверждать, что не знали о нашем существовании? Кто вы такие? – гневный ответ прозвучал откуда-то из скал.  
  
      — Наши сканеры не показали и следов разумной жизни, не говоря уже о городе. Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, я – капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз», на исследовательский десант которого вы совершили вероломное нападение, не попытавшись даже войти в контакт! — Кирк напряженно всматривался в скалы, пытаясь найти источник звука.  
  
      — Скорее всего, минералы, из которых состоят местные скалы, воспрепятствовали верному анализу планеты нашими сканерами, отсюда и произошедшее недоразумение. Моё имя – Спок, я являюсь первым офицером на «Энтерпрайз», представьтесь и вы, — уверенный и спокойный голос вулканца резко контрастировал с проходящим на повышенных тонах предыдущим диалогом.  
  
      — Я – Эклор, старший офицер охраны Кейлад, сердца нашей цивилизации, мы приняли вас за ромуланских шпионов, коими вы, возможно, и являетесь, поэтому и позволили сработать нашей автоматическая системе охраны, однако, если вы говорите правду, то вас примут подобающим образом. Пока же бросьте оружие и выйдите на открытое пространство.  
  
      Кирк кинул быстрый взгляд на Спока, кивнул ему, и они вместе вышли из своего временного укрытия, опустив фазеры, а потом и положив их на землю. Когда они выпрямились, раскрылся еще один разлом в скале и оттуда вышли вооруженные похожим внешне на фазерное оружием мужчины сходного с земным строением тела. Один из них коротко отдал остальным приказ оцепить площадку, видимо, это и был Эклор.   
  
      — Мы никоим образом не связаны с Ромуланской империей и являемся гражданами Федерации. Что с моими людьми? — отрывисто спросил Кирк, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      — Мы никогда не убиваем без разбору только потому, что можем убить, — ответил тот, — они просто оглушены, им будет оказана медицинская помощь, когда мы войдем в город.  
  
      — Можем ли мы подать сигнал на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы предупредить остальную команду о том, что с нами случилось? – Кирк потянулся к висящему на поясе коммуникатору.  
  
      — Судя по тому, что вы этого до сих пор не сделали, хранящие наш покой скалы справляются со своим предназначением, — усмехнулся Эклор. — Мы предоставим вам возможность связаться с вашим кораблем только тогда, когда будем уверены, что вы – те, за кого себя выдаете. До тех пор вы останетесь нашими пленниками и для вас же лучше, если вы не будете совершать глупостей. О вашем прибытии уже знает Наместник, и мы обязаны проводить вас к нему для допроса, следуйте за мной, ваших людей также отнесут в город.   
  
      Под прицелами инопланетного оружия и сдав свои коммуникаторы Эклору, капитан Кирк, которого буквально окутывала атмосфера напряжения, и его старший помощник вошли в разлом в скале, из которой появились их пленители. За ними проследовали молчаливые охранники, четверо из которых несли оглушенных членов десанта. Оказалось, что местные скалы представляли собой причудливо изрезанный лабиринт из пещер и коридоров, целый подземный город, прогулка по которому могла бы показаться весьма любопытной, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства.  
  
      Спустя одиннадцать минут и сорок семь секунд Спок обнаружил, что на их пути изменилось освещение, электрические яркие лампы заменил более приятный глазу желто-зеленый свет, исходящий, судя по его спектральным составляющим, от каких-то природных образований. Также изменился состав воздуха, скорее всего, пленников вели вглубь скального массива. Мимо них иногда проходили тиарийцы, с любопытством, но без тени страха оглядывая чужаков. Обитатели планеты были очень легко одеты и как будто не замечали того, что в отличие от поверхности, температура в глубине скального массива была гораздо ниже.  
  
      — Как вы думаете, Спок, контактируя с обитателями планеты, мы нарушаем первую директиву? – задумчиво спросил вполголоса капитан.   
  
      — Первая директива утверждает, что члены Звёздного флота не должны вмешиваться во внутренние дела других цивилизаций, особенно в естественное развитие доварповых цивилизаций, ни прямым вмешательством, ни технологическим открытием. В данном случае контакт с обитателями планеты уже инициирован. Судя по тому, что наше присутствие не вызывает у них страха или отторжения, чужаки на этой планете не впервые. К тому же, если нас приняли за ромуланских шпионов, виной чему, скорее всего, моя внешность, то как минимум с ромуланцами обитатели данной планеты уже знакомы. Но тут возникает вопрос: не нарушали ли первую директиву ромуланцы? Если учесть наличие технологий, позволяющих тиарийцам жить внутри подобного скального массива предположительно без вреда для жизни и здоровья, эта цивилизация достаточно сильно развита. Они обнаружили наш десант спустя всего шестнадцать минут и сорок пять секунд после того, как мы транспортировались на поверхность Тиар-I, что в масштабах планеты очень оперативно. Однако, исходя из утверждения Эклора, что мы появились в сердце их столицы, подобная быстрота обнаружения может проистекать из повышенного уровня охраны. Они не были удивлены, услышав про звездолет, поэтому с высокой долей вероятности уже засекли «Энтерпрайз» к тому времени, как схватили нас. В любом случае я считаю, что будет логичным при беседе с представителями этой планеты говорить правду. Если Первая Директива и была нарушена, то не нами, а честность может спасти наши жизни, — оценку ситуации Спок дал тоже вполголоса, чтобы его мог слышать только капитан. Эклор недовольно обернулся, но ничего не сказал, сочтя, по-видимому, что опасности пленники всё равно не представляют. Время от времени он вносил какие-то данные в своё коммуникационное устройство, отчитываясь о ходе операции.  
  
      На одной из развилок Эклор дал знак всем остановиться, и тиарийцы разделились на две группы, в одной были те четверо, что несли членов десанта, и еще несколько человек с оружием наготове, остальные же приблизились к Кирку и Споку, всё еще держа их на прицеле.   
  
      — Мы окажем вашим людям необходимую медицинскую помощь, а когда они придут в себя, допросим каждого, чтобы убедиться, что вы говорите правду, — Эклор кивнул тем тиарийцам, что несли пленников, и они вошли в левый коридор, — вы же предстанете перед Наместником, и он решит, как с вами поступить. У нас давно не было гостей из космоса.  
  
      — Вы имеете в виду ромуланцев, или вам знакомы представители и других инопланетных рас? – поинтересовался Спок, капитан тоже повернулся к старшему офицеру охраны, желая услышать ответ.   
  
      — На ваши вопросы ответит Наместник, если сочтет нужным, конечно. Я не имею необходимых полномочий для того, чтобы решать, что вам можно знать, а что – нет, — тиариец отвернулся и вошел в правый коридор, пленникам ничего не оставалось, как проследовать за ним.  
  
      Пройдя еще по череде коридоров и пещер, причем часть из них была явно искусственного происхождения, процессия подошла к запертой двери, созданной, по предварительному заключению Спока, из цельного камня, в отличие от виденных ими ранее в коридорах электронных створок из синтетического материала, открывающихся при приближении. У двери стояли двое охранников. Те, скорее всего, были предупреждены о пленниках, поскольку один из них, кивнув Эклору, сообщил, что Наместник ожидает их прибытия. Другой в это время заглянул внутрь и, видимо, получив какой-то знак, вернувшись, жестом предложил Эклору и пленникам войти.   
  
      Они прошли в достаточно большую пещеру, на стенах которой висели светильники, дающие излучение зеленовато-желтого оттенка. Он был близок спектрально, но всё же отличался от свечения природного происхождения, замеченного Споком ранее в пещерах и коридорах, по которым они проходили. Никаких следов искусственной обработки стен не было, а вот пол был отшлифован настолько качественно, что отражал падающий на него свет, что создавало причудливую игру теней и бликов. В центре же пещеры стояло широкое кресло, являющееся аналогом трона. На кресле сидел тиариец, который был одет явно богаче, чем все встреченные пленниками до этого момента обитатели планеты. Среднего возраста, с нечеловечески большими глазами ярко-зеленого цвета и, как и у большинства тиарийцев, слегка отдающими синевой волосами, он производил впечатление персоны, привыкшей держать власть в своих руках  
  
      — Я – Наместник, и я обладаю необходимыми полномочиями, чтобы разговаривать с вами. Мне доложили, что ваш звездолет находится на орбите нашей планеты, а десант был захвачен при попытке проникновения в Кейлад. Объяснитесь.   
  
      — Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, я – капитан исследовательского звездолета Объединенной Федерации Планет «Энтерпрайз», рядом со мной мой старший помощник, мистер Спок, — Кирк кивнул в сторону вулканца. — Наша миссия состоит в исследовании новых миров. Когда мы вышли на орбиту этой планеты, наши сканеры не показали наличия разумной жизни, но зарегистрировали аномальный электромагнитный фон от скал, внутри которых, судя по всему, и скрывается ваша цивилизация. Ради исследования этого явления и был послан десант, а вовсе не ради проникновения на вашу территорию. Во время взятия проб минералов, от которых и исходило интересующее нас излучение, мы были без предупреждения атакованы, и все члены десанта кроме нас с мистером Споком были оглушены.  
  
      — Вы утверждали, как сообщил в своем докладе Эклор, что не связаны с ромуланцами, однако внешность одного из вас говорит об обратном, — Наместник выразительно посмотрел на Спока.  
  
      — Я родом с Вулкана, у ромуланцев и вулканцев общие предки и сходная внешность, которая с высокой долей вероятности и ввела вас в заблуждение. Я являюсь офицером Звездного флота Объединенной Федерации планет и не имею никакого отношения к Ромуланской империи. Если вы обладаете необходимым уровнем медицинского оборудования, то сможете обнаружить некоторые отличия моей физиологии от ромуланской, — Спок твердо ответил на взгляд Наместника.  
  
      — Что ж, наши медики проведут все требуемые исследования. Совет Мудрых решит, как с вами поступить на рассвете, как только взойдет Мелеви, пока же вам будет предоставлена необходимая пища, а ночь вы проведете как наши пленники. Мы допросим каждого человека из вашего десанта, когда они придут в себя, с использованием детектора лжи, и если ваши показания совпадут, то вы будете допущены до беседы с Советом, который и решит вашу участь. Если окажется, что вы говорите правду, с вас будут сняты обвинения в шпионаже, а данное происшествие будет признано лишь неприятным инцидентом, возможно, мы даже принесем извинения. От ромуланцев мы знаем о существовании Федерации, и нам не нужны проблемы, — Наместник откинулся на спинку своего кресла, сцепив в задумчивости руки.  
  
      — Вы можете проверить истинность наших слов при помощи детектора лжи сейчас и принять решение, не теряя времени, — Кирк нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, — нас уже наверняка ищет экипаж, а как вы раньше упомянули, проблемы вам не нужны.  
  
      — Не пытайтесь запугать меня, Джеймс Кирк. В этих скалах наша цивилизация в безопасности. Ваша физиология отлична от нашей, поэтому мы не можем быть стопроцентно уверены в показаниях детекторов лжи. К тому же, для проведения медицинских анализов тоже необходимо время, — тон Наместника не оставлял даже шансов на возможность более быстрого решения вопроса.  
  
      На этом аудиенция-допрос закончилась, и Эклор с четверкой охранников вновь повел Кирка и Спока по веренице запутанных ходов, причем, как отметил про себя вулканец, они намеренно проходили по одним и тем же коридорам и через одни и те же пещеры в разных направлениях. Видимо, это делалось с целью запутать пленников и лишить их способности ориентироваться в пространстве, что было бесполезно в случае вулканца. Но, судя по несколько сбитому с толку взгляду Кирка сначала на весьма запоминающуюся лампу под сводами одной из пещер, а потом, изогнув бровь, на Спока, вполне действенно в случае землянина. Однако, встретив спокойный и уверенный ответный взгляд своего старшего помощника, подкрепленный почти незаметным кивком, Кирк, видимо, понял, что у того всё под контролем и заметно успокоился.  
  
      По пути их завели в специальное помещение, где тиарийские медики взяли у каждого ряд анализов, а также предоставили возможность реплицировать себе пищу из нескольких доступных вариантов, причем репликаторы были весьма похожи на использующиеся в Федерации. Это навело Спока на мысль о том, что ромуланцы вполне могли продать тиарийцам некоторые технологии.  
  
      В конце концов, их провели в тупиковый коридор, где велели подойти к дальней стене, после чего Эклор отдал приказ своим людям заблокировать вход, а сам попрощался с пленниками, сказав, что в том случае, если они говорили правду и достойны предстать перед Советом Мудрых, вернется за пленниками на рассвете. После этого проход в пещеру оказался надежно заблокирован каменной глыбой.


	2. Холод. Когда из холода рождается тепло.

      Таким образом, Спок и капитан Кирк оказались в пещере, судя по всему, натурального происхождения, вход в которую был надежно завален огромной каменной глыбой из той же породы, что и скалы вокруг, безоружные и лишенные даже бесполезных в этих скалах коммуникаторов. Споку, несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, всё же приносил удовлетворение тот факт, что капитан не пострадал во время нападения. Тот, поначалу изучающий вместе со Споком их, как он язвительно выразился, «клетку», являющуюся, по сути, помимо места заключения еще и клеткой Фарадея, сидел сейчас на одном из валунов, которыми был усыпан пол пещеры, и задумчиво смотрел на флуоресцирующие грибы на её потолке, являющиеся источником слабого зеленоватого света. В этом освещении его лицо выглядело немного призрачным, однако в отличие от призраков, которых в этом мире уже ничего не заботит, Кирк испытывал, судя по непроизвольным движениям его тела, определенный дискомфорт от окружающей обстановки. Температура в пещере, по оценке Спока, составляла тринадцать целых, шесть десятых градуса по Цельсию, влажность — семьдесят девять процентов, что являлось не самыми комфортными условиями даже для землянина, не говоря уже о выросшем в пустынном климате вулканце. Хотя Спок мог, в отличие от человека, контролировать свой обмен веществ и, таким образом, испытывал меньше неудобств, связанных с терморегуляцией.  
  
      Они успели изучить все стены пещеры, особенно уделив внимание участку, где находился закрывающий вход валун, но слабых мест так и не нашли. Оставалось надеяться, что, при неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств и негативном результате аудиенции у Совета Мудрых, оставшийся на корабле лейтенант-коммандер Скотт сумеет должным образом организовать спасательную операцию и вернуть десант на корабль. Говоря об этом, Спока тянуло напомнить капитану, к чему приводит в большинстве случаев решение Кирка об участии в высадке на планету сразу двух старших офицеров, но счел момент неуместным, хоть и предпочел бы находиться в этой пещере один, зная, что Кирк находится на «Энтерпрайз» и в безопасности разрабатывает план по скорейшему вызволению десанта. Спок испытал чувство, несколько похожее на удивление, когда капитан, грустно усмехнувшись, сказал, что чувствовал бы себя более уверенно в том случае, если бы Спок остался на корабле и руководил спасательной операцией, но в то же время рад, что тиарийцы заперли их в одной пещере, в отличие от остальных членов десанта, которых, по видимости, разделили.  
  
      — В вашей компании сложно предаваться унынию, мистер Спок, хотя должен сказать, что ситуация у нас, мягко говоря, не радужная, — Кирк оторвал взгляд от потолка пещеры и посмотрел на прослеживающего пальцем выступающую на стене жилку неизвестного минерала вулканца.  
  
      — Я также не нахожу логической связи между природным явлением, связанным с дисперсией оптического излучения, и ситуацией, в которой мы находимся, — Спок выразительно изогнул правую бровь, что вместе с произнесенными словами вызвало улыбку у капитана, которой вулканец и добивался.  
  
      Спок понимал, что Джеймс Кирк, скорее всего, давно уже разгадал его маленькую хитрость, заключающуюся в том, что старший помощник в большинстве случаев вполне мог распознать и верно интерпретировать идиоматические выражения и разнообразные фигуры речи, но в некоторые моменты предпочитал делать вид, что понимает сказанное буквально, чтобы немного снять напряжение с землянина. Обычно это помогало и чаще всего вызывало одну из тех улыбок капитана, которые были предназначены только для Спока и никого больше. Однако даже если Кирк и понимал причины подобного поведения вулканца, его улыбки от этого не становились менее искренними, а во время тяжелых миссий, когда капитан работал уже на пределе возможностей, приобретали легкий оттенок благодарности. Вот и сейчас Спок почувствовал, как теплая улыбка Кирка снимает часть напряжения как с самого капитана, так и с вулканца, который испытал нелогичное удовлетворение от созерцания расслабившегося человека.  
  
      — Я был бы не против явлений, связанных с инфракрасной частью спектра, – всё еще улыбаясь, ответил капитан, — здесь довольно прохладно и, судя по всему, теплее вряд ли станет.  
  
      — Колебания температуры в подобных пещерах обычно не превышают нескольких градусов, так что вы с высокой долей вероятности правы, — ответил Спок, подходя чуть ближе к человеку и изучая в тусклом свете колонну сталагната, находящуюся совсем рядом со стеной.  
  
      — Вам тут нравится? – поинтересовался Кирк, повернувшись к вулканцу. — Как исследователю, а не пленнику, я имею в виду, — рассмеялся он в ответ на вопросительно вздернутую бровь Спока.  
  
      — Данная пещера была бы гораздо более привлекательна для исследований, если бы у нас была возможность выйти из неё, — ответ вулканца сопровождался взглядом в сторону заблокированного валуном выхода, — также я считаю более приемлемым проведение исследования при помощи приборов, а не полагаясь только на собственные органы чувств, к тому же, как вы верно заметили, тут не самая комфортная температура.  
  
      — Вы, должно быть, мерзнете еще сильнее, чем я, — нахмурился капитан, — а наши пленители, судя по всему, не жаждут пока нашего общества, и нам придется провести здесь как минимум ночь, если, конечно, Скотти не успеет раньше.  
  
      — Вероятность подобного развития событий составляет только три процента, капитан, — мгновенно отозвался Спок, — учитывая окружающие нас скалы, пройдет немало времени, прежде чем нас сумеют обнаружить, так что стоит надеяться на дипломатическое разрешение конфликта с тиарийцами.   
  
      — Вы ушли от ответа, Спок, — Кирк выглядел несколько обеспокоенным, — насколько для вас некомфортна данная температура?   
  
      — Я в состоянии осуществлять терморегуляцию своего организма на приемлемом уровне, — ответ вулканца не был ложью, так как критерии приемлемости он устанавливал для себя сам, но, видимо, человек слишком хорошо его знал и не выглядел сильно убежденным.  
  
      — Что-то мне подсказывает, что ваши побледневшие кончики ушей с вами не согласны, — задумчиво протянул Кирк, — мы можем согреваться, совершая физические упражнения, но это повысит потребление кислорода, а так как вентиляционных отверстий я в пещере как-то не заметил, а вход нам перекрыли достаточно герметично, это может стать проблемой. Видимо, для обитателей здешних мест подобная температура является комфортной, судя по их одежде, поэтому они вряд ли задумались о том, что нам она придется не по душе. Не думаю, что они хотели доставить нам неудобства подобного рода и, скорее всего, на завтрашнем Совете примут решение о нашем освобождении, но ночь нам всё же придется провести в холоде. Кстати, Спок, по вашим расчетам, сколько у нас времени до восхода Мелеви, или как там тиарийцы называют свою звезду?  
  
      — Пять часов и двадцать три минуты, капитан, но я сомневаюсь, что решение будет вынесено быстро и нас пригласят к началу обсуждения.  
  
      — В любом случае, я думаю, нам стоит попытаться выспаться, чтобы завтра быть готовыми ко всему, – Кирк задумчиво кивнул собственным мыслям.  
  
      — Это было бы логично, — Спок согласно склонил голову, — поверхность пола в части пещеры справа от вас наиболее сухая и ровная, поэтому лучше всего подойдет для сна. Хотя вам предпочтительнее не совершать произвольных движений во сне, дабы не покинуть этот участок.  
  
      — А вы, Спок? Вы не планируете спать? – на этот раз вопросительно взлетела вверх бровь Кирка.  
  
      — Вулканцам требуется гораздо меньше времени для сна, чем людям, к тому же приемлемый для относительно комфортного сна участок пещеры слишком мал, — под пытливым и внимательным взглядом своего капитана Спок почувствовал некий дискомфорт.  
  
      — Вы нужны мне завтра хоть немного отдохнувшим, Спок, места нам хватит на двоих, если мы будем спать, прижавшись друг к другу. К тому же, так как моё тело обладает большей температурой, чем ваше, я могу служить для вас превосходной грелкой, — на этих словах Кирк лукаво улыбнулся, но затем посерьезнел, — я понимаю, что вы контактный телепат и постараюсь не касаться обнаженных участков вашей кожи, а также не нарушать, насколько это возможно в данной ситуации, ваше личное пространство.  
  
      — Как вы упомянули ранее, моя температура ниже вашей, что может вызвать у вас дискомфорт, — Спок пребывал в смятении, он не ожидал от Кирка подобного предложения и планировал провести ночь на ногах, изучая пещеру, или в медитации на валуне, на котором сейчас сидел капитан.  
  
      — Я вас уверяю, вы в любом случае теплее окружающего воздуха, — фыркнул Кирк, — я бы хотел, чтобы вы поспали, Спок, и если вы не найдете логичных причин этого не делать, я имею право вам приказать, хотя и предпочел бы добровольное согласие. Я постараюсь не доставлять вам неудобств, отдохните, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Я приму ваше предложение, капитан, – Спок, стараясь унять внезапно участившееся сердцебиение, отвел взгляд от человека, не пытающегося даже скрыть своё торжество. Сон был логичным выбором, а близкий телесный контакт с Кирком поспособствовал бы повышению температуры тела, но в то же время Спок сомневался, что сможет заснуть рядом с человеком. Беспокойство о вулканце, проявленное капитаном, нелогичным теплом отдавалось в душе Спока, согревая безо всякого контакта, но сплетение разнообразных чувств, вызываемых землянином, грозило и вовсе захлестнуть вулканца при соприкосновении с ним, как это бывало и раньше, что явно не поспособствовало бы здоровому сну.  
  
      — Джим, – улыбнулся Кирк, вставая с валуна, — мы не на дежурстве сейчас. Пойдем спать, Спок, завтра у нас трудный день.  
  
      От обыденности и уютности последней фразы вулканцу стало еще теплее, хотя он и не мог найти этому рационального объяснения. Кирк тем временем подошел к сухому участку пещеры и, присмотревшись к нему в тусклом свете, лег на спину, заложив за голову левую руку, оставляя Споку сухое пространство справа от себя. Тот вскоре занял это место, тоже устроившись на спине и ощущая левым боком такое теплое тело друга.  
  
      — Тут довольно красиво, — задумчиво сказал Кирк, рассматривая светящиеся грибы на своде пещеры над их головами, но при этом чуть повернув голову в сторону Спока, — хотя я был бы не против добавления в обстановку обогревателя и более свободного пропускного режима.   
  
      — В этом вопросе с вами сложно поспорить, Джим, — отозвался вулканец, тоже наблюдающий за мерным свечением, — в других обстоятельствах посещение этой пещеры было бы весьма удовлетворительно, как с эстетической, так и с исследовательской точки зрения.  
  
      — Ты в любой ситуации, прежде всего – ученый, Спок, — мягко рассмеялся Кирк. Легкая вибрация от смеха человека передавалась через контакт их тел, и Спок чувствовал себя непривычно неодиноким в этот момент. Ментальные щиты, поднятые на максимум в момент первого прикосновения, были уже чуть опущены, и вулканец мог ощущать даже через слои одежды общий фон эмоций собеседника. Капитану, нет, Джиму было вполне комфортно рядом с ним, и Спока это немного успокоило.   
  
      — Вас это удивляет? – Спок привычно чуть изогнул бровь, взглянув на собеседника, которого немного странно было видеть в таком положении.  
  
      — Ничуть, — засмеялся Кирк и повернулся на правый бок, положив руку под голову, при этом стараясь не побеспокоить вулканца. После этих действий площадь соприкосновения их тел немного увеличилась, Спок почувствовал, как желанное тепло разливается по его телу в тех местах, где Джим его касался, и невольно подался навстречу. Спустя миг он осознал своё движение и попытался отстраниться, но Кирк это заметил и придвинулся обратно.  
  
      — Спок, в том, что тебе хочется тепла, нет ничего зазорного, — Джим немного несмело улыбнулся, — если, конечно, это не причиняет неудобств. Если мы увеличим площадь соприкосновения, нам обоим будет гораздо теплее.  
  
      — Контакт с вами не вызывает у меня дискомфорта, просто несколько непривычен, — Спок, всё еще чувствуя неловкость, прижался чуть теснее к человеку, ощущая тепло как физически, так и ментально, Джим ценил проявленное доверие, ему нравилось находиться рядом с вулканцем, иначе ощущения были бы совсем другими. Спокойствие и уют, исходящие от друга, заполняли сознание Спока, и тот уверился, что, несмотря на все те эмоции, что вызывает подобный близкий контакт с Джимом, всё-таки сможет заснуть. Глаза человека были закрыты, морщинки, так часто прорезающие лицо капитана в трудных ситуациях, разгладились, улыбка, появившаяся после последней фразы Спока, всё еще теплилась на губах Джима, и вулканец невольно залюбовался непривычно расслабленным другом. С эстетической точки зрения Джеймс Кирк был весьма привлекателен, возможно, это также вносило свою лепту в тот ворох эмоций, который Спок ощущал по отношению к нему. Взглянув в последний раз на такое родное лицо, вулканец тоже смежил веки.  
  
      — Если ты повернешься на правый бок, нам будет еще теплее, — спустя некоторое время уже довольно сонным голосом пробормотал Кирк. Спок, мгновенно вынырнув из легкой дрёмы, подчинился и почувствовал, как с довольным выдохом к его замерзшей на камнях спине всем телом прижался Джим, уткнувшись носом в ворот синей формы вулканца и осторожно приобняв его за талию левой рукой. Тепло разливалось горячей волной по телу Спока, и он едва удержался от довольного стона, прижимаясь к телу Джима так, как будто хотел бы в него навсегда вплавиться.  
  
      — Тебе удобно? – тихо выдохнул тот в спину вулканца.  
  
      — Да, Джим, — низкий шепот Спока что-то изменил в настроении человека, ощутимо ускорив его сердечный ритм, а вулканец, в этот раз не поднявший ментальные щиты, успел почувствовать как уютную расслабленность смёл жар возбуждения. Этот же огонь всколыхнул его собственные эмоции, и, согнав последние остатки дремоты, заставил судорожно выдохнуть, что было замечено человеком.  
  
      — Прости, это инстинктивное, — виноватый голос Джима, прозвучал очень глухо из-за того, что тот сильнее, хоть и по-прежнему бережно, прижался к вулканцу, как будто опасаясь, что Спок сейчас предпримет попытку вырваться и сбежать, — прости, пожалуйста, это больше не повторится, я не буду тебя беспокоить. Просто ты так близко, и у тебя такой потрясающий тембр голоса, когда ты сонный, ох, что я несу, прости.  
  
      Через ментальные щиты просачивались стыд, вина и смущение землянина, смыв даже отголоски былого желания. Кирк был близок к панике, чего раньше на памяти Спока никогда не случалось без воздействия различных психотропных веществ или инопланетных существ. Вулканцу было больно ощущать друга в таком состоянии. Еще не успев проанализировать собственный отклик на неожиданный скачок эмоций Кирка, он инстинктивно накрыл руку Джима, которая лежала на его талии, своей, лишь позже сообразив, что этим только усилил поток чувств человека, пробивающийся даже сквозь снова усиленные щиты, хотя после этого жеста страх Кирка начал угасать.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, Джим, — Спок почувствовал, как после этих слов немного расслабилось напряженное до этого момента тело человека, как тот жарко выдохнул и прижался лбом к спине Спока, отчего по позвоночнику вулканца прошла волна тепла, как сменились смесью облегчения и нескрываемой симпатии стыд и вина. Спок позволил себе снова немного опустить ментальный барьер и насладиться уютом человеческих чувств, передающихся через тактильный контакт. Эмоции Кирка стабилизировались, он снова излучал ощущение комфорта и спокойствия, ему явно нравилось лежать, обнимая Спока со спины, притягивая к себе, вдыхая его запах, это безусловное приятие согревало вулканца сильнее, чем физическое тепло, которым Джим с ним тоже щедро делился. Утомленный событиями вечера, Кирк засыпал, продолжая и во сне прижимать к себе вулканца. Вскоре Спок понял, что всё еще накрывает руку Джима своей, осознал с запозданием интимность этого жеста, но так и не смог оторваться от передающихся через контакт, таких манящих своим уютом отголосков ощущений человека.  
  
      Он попытался проанализировать произошедшее. Тепло эмоций Кирка по отношению к себе он ощущал не единожды, тот оставлял за собой право прикасаться к вулканцу, положить руку на плечо, придержать за локоть, но старался не касаться обнаженной кожи, уважая вулканские традиции. В этих прикосновениях Спок, когда ослаблял щиты, почти всегда мог почувствовать особое отношение Кирка к себе. Во время шахматных партий в каюте капитана или разговоров наедине вулканец позволял себе не закрываться от эмоций Джима, хотя во время смены Спок старался держать ментальные барьеры на максимуме, слишком много было вокруг землян с их непостоянными эмоциями, часто излишне сильными и несдержанными, особенно в критических ситуациях. Но рядом с Джимом можно было позволить себе расслабиться, оставив только минимум защиты, зная, что эмоции Кирка по отношению к Споку не будут травмирующими или даже просто неприятными, наслаждаясь направленным на него светлым эмоциональным фоном человека. Даже во время споров Джим не позволял раздражению перекрыть общее ощущение душевного тепла и бесконечного доверия.  
  
      Жар желания Кирка он тоже чувствовал не впервые, но на самого вулканца до этого момента он никогда не был направлен. Женщины капитана проходили нескончаемой чередой, ни одна не оставляла после себя следа на большее время, чем это было необходимо в текущей миссии, редким исключением была Эдит Киллер. Её Кирк иногда вспоминал, но как раз при упоминании о ней в разговоре, как и в двадцатом веке, отголосков огненной страсти тоже никогда не возникало, только слабое подобие того тепла, что испытывал капитан по отношению к Споку, что несколько сбивало того с толку. Возбуждение же Кирка могло проходить даже через максимальный уровень щитов вулканца, что вызывало ни разу не высказанное вслух неодобрение Спока каждый раз, когда капитан покидал его с очередной хорошенькой, но не оставляющей совершенно никакого следа в сердце Джима, пассией. Но сегодня сомнений быть не могло. Причиной вспыхнувшего в крови Кирка огня был он сам, а сумбурные оправдания Джима отметали даже ту версию, что прижавшись к Споку, тот думал не о нём. Вулканец с удивлением осознал, что если бы Джим, оправдываясь, признался, что причиной пламени в его крови был кто-то другой, о ком он думал в тот момент, а не Спок, то это было бы в крайней степени неприятно для вулканца. Этот факт смущал.  
  
      Спок давно уже считал Джима своим другом, почти братом, первым среди землян, кто по-настоящему принял его таким, какой он есть, кто был рядом не только по долгу службы, кого действительно интересовало благополучие вулканца, и кто был готов рискнуть ради него карьерой и жизнью. Спок не мог отрицать, что Джим был крайне дорог ему, возможно даже больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Но думать о чем-то большем, чем дружба, о романтических или сексуальных отношениях с капитаном он себе не позволял. Вереница краткосрочных увлечений Кирка слишком часто проходила прямо перед его взором. Капитан не вступал в серьезные отношения, а даже представить себя в качестве развлечения, в лучшем случае, на несколько ночей Споку не хотелось. К тому же в подавляющем числе случаев Кирк увлекался женщинами, и Спок не был уверен, может ли Джим считать его сексуально привлекательным. Однако сегодня он получил бесспорный ответ на этот вопрос. Может.   
  
      Воспоминания о нескольких секундах пламени желания, что он разделил с Джимом, были еще слишком свежи и вызывали учащение сердцебиения, несмотря на то, что сейчас человек мирно спал, удерживая Спока в своих теплых объятиях. Вулканцу же не спалось. Он с трудом заставил себя всё же убрать ладонь с обнимающей его руки Джима, с сожалением разорвав тактильный контакт и как будто убавив степень собственного комфорта. Джим извинялся за свою вспышку желания, оправдываясь инстинктами, но в то же время явно получал удовольствие от тесного телесного контакта со Споком. Видимо, человек чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не смог сдержать данного слова и не беспокоить вулканца своими эмоциями. Или он боялся того факта, что Спок узнает, что Джим может испытывать по отношению к нему влечение сексуального характера? Или это действительно были чистые инстинкты, из-за наполненного адреналином вечера, близости чужого тела и не нашедших выхода эмоций? Спок не находил ответа и, поняв всю тщетность попыток найти однозначное объяснение действиям и эмоциям человека, принял решение при возможности собрать больше данных для анализа, и погрузился в сон после краткой медитации под мерное дыхание обнимающего его человека.


	3. Холод. Когда условия принимаются безусловно.

      Спок проснулся в тот момент, когда показания его внутренних часов совпали со временем восхода Мелеви. В пещере было тихо, охраны снаружи тоже не было слышно, видимо, как и предполагал вулканец, сначала Совет должен был обсудить судьбу инопланетного десанта без посторонних. Джим всё еще спал, наваливаясь на Спока со спины всем телом, он уткнулся носом в синюю ткань формы, слегка закинув во сне левое колено поверх ноги Спока и до сих пор обнимая того за талию. Тепло его тела, согревавшее вулканца всю ночь, особенно остро ощущалось в точках соприкосновения, и Спок слегка пошевелился, стремясь увеличить площадь контакта. Видимо, это движение всё-таки разбудило Джима, поскольку ритм его дыхания сбился, он сонно выдохнул в спину Спока и непроизвольно прижал вулканца ближе к себе, потираясь о него щекой, а затем, придя в себя и осознав, что делает, чуть отстранился и ослабил хватку.  
  
      — Не спишь? – едва слышный шепот человека прозвучал хрипловато со сна, как-то очень интимно и уютно.   
  
      — Нет. Мелеви взошла три минуты и двадцать семь секунд назад, существует вероятность, что в течение ближайших нескольких часов за нами придут, так как допрос десанта должен был показать, что мы говорили Наместнику правду, — голос Спока тоже еще не пришел в норму после пробуждения и звучал немного глухо. Через приопущенные ментальные барьеры Спок почувствовал, как окончательно пробуждается ото сна Джим, и его уютное сонное спокойствие сменяется обычным для бодрствующего Кирка нескрываемым расположением и теплом по отношению к вулканцу.  
  
      — Ты не против еще так полежать, пока за нами не придут? Прости, если мешал тебе ночью, — сквозь контакт стали пробиваться неуверенность и смутная вина.  
  
      — Я думаю, что терять накопленное за ночь тепло нелогично, поэтому в подъеме нет смысла, тем более, что окружающую обстановку мы в высшей мере тщательно изучили еще вчера. Мой сон был вполне удовлетворительным, Джим, тебе не за что извиняться, — Спок осознал, что эти слова были правдой, он действительно прекрасно выспался, несмотря на то, что часть ночи потратил на анализ человеческих эмоций. Джим, из спектра ощущений которого пропали смущение и неуверенность, хмыкнул куда-то в спину вулканца и промолчал, однако через некоторое время всё-таки подал голос:  
  
      — Как ты смотришь на смену положения тела? У меня правая рука под головой затекла.  
  
      — Какую позицию ты предпочитаешь? – только задав вопрос, Спок понял, насколько двусмысленно он прозвучал. Его собственное смущение смешалось с легким неверием, сплетенным с едва пока тлеющим возбуждением Джима, который немного нервно засмеялся и перекатился на левый бок.  
  
      — Ту же, что и была, только со сменой ролей, — Кирк немного поежился от холода на этих словах, ожидая пока вулканец прижмется к нему со спины. Спок, повернувшись, вдохнул запах Джима, впервые позволив себе слегка зарыться носом в непослушные пряди землянина, и положил правую руку на теплую ткань формы Кирка, которая еще минуту назад соприкасалась с телом Спока. Спину вулканца ощутимо холодило, как, наверное, и лицо, грудь и остальные ранее касающиеся Спока области тела Джима. Однако тепло от соприкосновения замерзших ранее участков нивелировало этот дискомфорт. Джим вжался всем телом в Спока, издав невольно тихий звук, похожий на сдавленный довольный стон, спровоцировавший ускорение пульса вулканца на семь процентов. Тот про себя отметил, что данный факт должен быть позже проанализирован, как и полученная ранее реакция человека на двусмысленность фразы Спока.  
  
      Они молчали, заново согреваясь в ожидании прихода охранников, только мерное дыхание обоих нарушало тишину пещеры, да еще иногда редкий звук падающих с потолка капель. Когда до слуха Спока донесся шум голосов у входа, а затем и звук отодвигающегося камня, со времени восхода Мелеви прошел час и тринадцать минут. В тот момент, когда Эклор с охранниками вошли в пещеру, Спок и Джим были уже на ногах, Кирк едва заметно поеживался от холода, вулканец же стоял, заложив руки за спину, используя все возможности своего организма для терморегуляции, но всё-таки с неприятным осадком отмечая про себя отрицательное воздействие отсутствия контакта с теплым телом Джима.  
  
      — Вы говорили правду и достойны предстать перед Советом Мудрых, — Эклор смотрел без враждебности, жестом показывая заключенным следовать за ним.  
  
      — Что с остальными членами десанта? – голос Кирка звучал так уверенно, что у Спока возникло ощущение, что не они являются пленниками, а тиариец был вызван капитаном на допрос.  
  
      — Им была предоставлена необходимая пища и место для отдыха, — после этих слов тиарийца Кирк фыркнул, видимо, вспомнив не отличающуюся комфортом обстановку, в которой они со Споком провели ночь, — только от вашего выступления перед Советом зависит их дальнейшая судьба, как, впрочем, и ваша.   
  
      — Мы можем убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке? – капитан сделал шаг по направлению к Эклору. Тот отрицательно покачал головой и развернулся в сторону выхода.  
  
      — Вам придется поверить мне на слово, как я уже говорил ранее, мы не причиняем вред разумным существам только потому, что можем его причинить. Следуйте за мной, предстаньте перед Советом, убедите его в своих добрых намерениях, и все получат свободу, а мы принесем извинения за доставленные неудобства, — Эклор быстрым шагом вышел из пещеры и нахмурившемуся Кирку не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ним. Вулканец шел рядом, процессию замыкали охранники.  
  
      Спок шел бок о бок со своим капитаном по хитросплетению коридоров и пещер, отметив про себя, что на этот раз их не стараются так тщательно запутать, но по пути несколько раз встречались посты охраны. Вулканец в который раз заметил, что идет с Кирком в ногу, хотя никто из них не подстраивался специально. Они просто совпадали в этом, как и во многих других случаях, когда понимали друг друга с полуслова, а иногда и с одного взгляда. Эту информацию Спок тоже решил проанализировать позже.  
  
      — Я не думаю, что тиарийцы действительно причинили бы вред остальным членам десанта без крайней на то необходимости, капитан, — Спок перешел на формальный стиль общения, как и всегда, когда они находились на дежурстве или во внештатной ситуации. Но в то же время он хотел успокоить землянина, которого явно не оставляла мысль о членах экипажа, содержащихся где-то в этом подземном, а точнее, внутрискальном городе.  
  
      — Нам остается только надеяться на их пацифизм, — грустно усмехнулся Кирк, пристально вглядываясь в окружающую обстановку, — но, по крайней мере, мы скоро увидим, что собой представляет местный Совет Мудрых, и если они действительно мудры, то поймут, что нас лучше отпустить. Скалы не могут оставаться их прикрытием вечно.   
  
      — Мистер Скотт наверняка уже развернул поисково-спасательную операцию, и наше местоположение рано или поздно будет обнаружено, несмотря на повышенный электромагнитный фон, — согласно кивнул Спок.   
  
      Наконец, долгий путь по хитросплетению разнообразнейших тоннелей и пещер скального города, подошел к концу. Они остановились перед высеченной из камня дверью с тщательно вырезанным на ней сложным геометрическим узором, за которой, по видимости, и должна была состояться аудиенция с Советом Мудрых. Число стражников перед этой дверью было больше, чем у входа в зал Наместника, а одеты они были гораздо богаче. После того, как три стражника с трудом отворили каменную дверь, у вулканца возникло подозрение, что большее число стражников проистекает не из-за того, что Совет Мудрых более влиятелен, либо члены его больше опасаются за свою жизнь, а из-за размера двери, которую один тиариец просто чисто физически не смог бы отворить.  
  
      Эклор вошел внутрь, сделав пленникам знак следовать за собой, его подчиненные, держа оружие наготове, также зашли, после чего массивная дверь закрылась с тихим скрежетом. Идеально круглый зал, в который привели пленников, был немного похож на ту пещеру естественного происхождения, в которой их принимал Наместник, но превышал её размеры раза в два. Помимо тщательно отполированного пола, стены тоже подверглись в нескольких местах обработке: на равном расстоянии друг от друга в скалах были вырезаны шесть фигур в длинных плащах, держащие в руках какие-то непонятные предметы, с высокой долей вероятности являющиеся символами власти. В центре помещения располагался массивный каменный стол в виде дуги окружности, центр которой находился в нескольких метрах от входа и был ярко освещен, в отличие от самого стола, покрытого, как и дверь в этот зал, затейливым геометрическим узором. За столом на каменных стульях с высокими резными спинками сидели шестеро: трое мужчин и три женщины, все в возрасте. На столе располагались несколько устройств, создающих проекции различных документов, предметов и карт, в одной из проекций смутно угадывались контуры «Энтерпрайз».   
  
      — Пред очами Совета Мудрых предстают Джеймс Кирк с Земли и Спок с Вулкана, как и требовал Совет, — Эклор склонился в знак почтения и, пятясь, отошел к двери, где остались его подчиненные, всё еще удерживающие на прицелах пленников.  
  
      — Пусть подойдут ближе, — сидящий почти по центру стола старец слегка взмахнул рукой, указывая на место в зале, находящееся точно на пересечении световых конусов от расположенных на стенах светильников. С этой точки исполнившим приказ Кирку и Споку уже не были различимы проекции, находящиеся над столом Совета, хотя судя по листающим жестам одной из тиариек, у самих Мудрых проблем с восприятием проекций не было. Спок счел логичным, что данное место было специально подобрано именно так, чтобы угол зрения посетителей, находящихся на аудиенции Совета Мудрых, не позволял видеть лишнего.   
  
      — Мы – Мудрые, хранящие знания и оберегающие покой этих земель, — продолжил всё тот же старец, как только пленники заняли своё место, — мы проверили ваши слова и убедились в вашей искренности, поэтому вы получили право находиться здесь. Сейчас я буду говорить от имени Совета Мудрых и объясню вам причины, по которым мы предпочли взять в плен ваш десант, а не отпустили вас сразу. Мы не можем позволить чужакам вторгаться на нашу планету и творить всё, что им заблагорассудится, как уже пытались это сделать десятки лет назад ромуланцы. Как только на орбите появляется незнакомый корабль, все системы слежения переходят на максимальный уровень защиты, и мы можем отследить перемещение любого чужака по нашей земле. Внешность того из вас, кто называет себя Споком с Вулкана, заставила нас усомниться в ваших намерениях, ибо ромуланцы, с которыми мы ранее имели не самый приятный контакт, выглядели очень схоже. Поэтому мы предпочли нанести превентивный удар до того, как вы смогли бы причинить какой-либо вред нашему народу. То, что вы десантировались на скалах точно над центром нашей столицы, лишь усилило наши опасения. Но ваше поведение после пленения, допрос членов вашего десанта с использованием детектора лжи и медицинские анализы, которые тщательнейшим образом провели наши ученые, доказали, что вы говорите правду хотя бы в тех областях, которые мы можем проверить. Нам не нужны проблемы с Федерацией, мы наслышаны о ней от ромуланцев и не готовы вступать в конфликт с силой, нас заведомо превосходящей. Но мы выдвигаем ради нашей безопасности ряд условий со своей стороны...  
  
      Монолог тиарийца всё длился и длился, Спок и капитан не перебивали, пока тот степенно озвучивал тридцать девять базовых условий, при которых тиарийцы не будут против присутствия граждан Федерации на своей земле, шестнадцать довольно обширных требований к дипломатическим соглашениям и двадцать не менее обширных к торговым. Причем если Спок был, как и положено вулканцу, собран и сосредоточен, то капитана явно утомило грозящее стать бесконечным перечисление различных условий и требований. Когда Мудрый упомянул, что не будет вдаваться в подробности ради того, чтобы сэкономить время, Спок заметил, что Кирку пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы сдержать вздох облегчения. Речь старца, видимо, всё же близилась к концу:  
  
      — Мы приносим свои извинения за то, что вам пришлось ждать нашего решения в течение ночи, находясь в изоляции от своих людей, как на планете, так и на орбите. Но мы надеемся на ваше понимание, так как все проверки, которым мы вас подвергали, были необходимы для обеспечения нашей безопасности. Если Федерация примет наши условия, и предоставит нам все необходимые гарантии, мы позволим вашему десанту вернуться на корабль и без проблем покинуть нашу звездную систему. В противном случае мы оставляем за собой право распоряжаться вашими судьбами так, как нам будет угодно. Судя по вашим словам, вы являетесь капитаном и первым офицером корабля «Энтерпрайз», и в ваши полномочия входит установка контакта с новыми цивилизациями, так считайте, что вы успешно установили этот контакт. Сколько времени вам понадобится, чтобы получить ответ от вашего командования на наши условия, в том случае, если мы позволим вам связаться со своим кораблем?   
  
      — Мы понимаем ваше беспокойство о собственной безопасности и принимаем ваши извинения, — голос капитана, благоразумно не делающего попыток прервать говорящего до того, как прозвучал прямой вопрос, глухо отражался от стен зала, — мы сможем получить ответ от командования в течение часа-двух по стандартному времени, а при удачном стечении обстоятельств и раньше. Однако, несмотря на то, что нам не хотелось бы оскорблять вас недоверием, я не могу не поинтересоваться гарантиями безопасности, которые вы могли бы нам дать. Мы не видели четырех членов нашего десанта со вчерашнего вечера и не можем быть уверены, что они действительно находятся в целости и сохранности. Прежде чем выносить вопрос о вашей планете на рассмотрение командования, мне бы хотелось убедиться, что с членами моего экипажа всё в порядке.  
  
      — Ваши опасения беспочвенны, но объяснимы, — кивнул тиариец, сидящий правее говорившего первым старца, — вы сможете увидеть членов своего десанта, когда подниметесь на поверхность для связи с командованием. Но мы будем блокировать работу транспортаторов на том участке, где вы будете находиться, дабы вы смогли покинуть планету только после полного согласования договоренностей с Федерацией. Как видите, в ваших же интересах действовать как можно оперативней, — тиариец хитро улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ваши меры предосторожности логичны, — Спок слегка склонил голову и бросил короткий взгляд на Кирка. Тот, судя по едва заметному кивку, не собирался вмешиваться и предоставил своему первому офицеру возможность высказаться, поэтому вулканец продолжил:   
  
      — Еще более логичной мне представляется возможность приступить к действиям немедленно. Как только мы убедимся в том, что остальные четверо членов десанта чувствуют себя удовлетворительно, мы свяжемся с «Энтерпрайз» и сообщим командованию об условиях, вами выдвигаемых. С высокой долей вероятности данные условия будут признаны приемлемыми, и мы будем готовы к подписанию соглашений, регламентирующих порядок присутствия граждан Федерации в данной звездной системе. После этого вы гарантируете нам безопасную транспортацию на корабль, и мы покинем орбиту планеты.  
  
      — Именно так, — согласился говоривший первым старец, — старший офицер охраны и его люди сопроводят вас до выхода на поверхность планеты, где вас уже будут ожидать остальные члены десанта и Наместник. Он будет следить за ходом переговоров и заверит соглашение от имени нашего народа, когда стороны придут к консенсусу. Ваша же аудиенция подходит к концу, и если вы не хотите больше ничего обсудить, то Совет Мудрых прощается с вами, — не услышав никаких возражений на эти слова, все члены Совета чуть склонили голову в прощальном поклоне.  
  
      Кирк повторил их движение и предельно вежливо попрощался с членами Совета, Спок же использовал традиционное вулканское пожелание долгой жизни и процветания, после чего подошедший Эклор подал знак следовать за ним. Выйдя из зала и пройдя уже некоторое время по череде коридоров и пещер, Кирк вполголоса обратился к своему старшему помощнику:  
  
      — Спок, как видите, я не ошибся в своих прогнозах, если, конечно, мы можем доверять тиарийцам. Меня несколько беспокоит, что мы увидим остальных членов десанта только на поверхности, видимо, обитатели этой планеты всё же не хотят дать нам даже возможности успеть замыслить что-то против них, — бровь вулканца вопросительно изогнулась на этих словах, но еще до того, как Спок успел что-либо сказать, капитан продолжил свою речь, — да, я тоже думаю, что подобная предосторожность излишня, но мы уже успели убедиться на собственном опыте, что тиарийцы не доверяют чужакам. Но при этом, как ни странно, мне кажется, что их слову мы можем доверять, а что думаете по этому поводу вы?  
  
      — Я не вижу логичных причин сомневаться в их намерениях, — Спок тоже говорил на пределе слышимости, осознавая, правда, при этом, что слух Эклора и охранников может оказаться куда более чувствительным, чем человеческий или вулканский. Видимо, Кирк тоже это понимал, поэтому и не продолжил разговор.  
  
      Остаток пути они провели в молчании, тишину разбавлял лишь шум шагов, звуки из соседних коридоров и разговоры случайно встреченных по пути тиарийцев, почтительно расступающихся перед идущим впереди Эклором. Когда тот открыл проход на поверхность, в ярком свете Мелеви два старших офицера «Энтерпрайз» увидели суровое лицо Наместника, окруженного охраной, и радостно улыбающихся четверых членов десанта. Энсин Джонсон даже захлопала в ладоши от избытка чувств, но быстро стушевалась под строгим взглядом Спока, и, пока остальные рассказывали сами и расспрашивали капитана и старшего помощника о событиях, произошедших после пленения, просто тихонько стояла рядом.   
  
      Следующие сорок восемь минут выдались весьма насыщенными. Убедившись, что с остальными членами десанта всё в порядке, при помощи возвращенного Эклором Кирку коммуникатора и созданного тиарийцами специального поля для нивелирования особенностей влияния местных минералов на сигнал, десанту удалось связаться с «Энтерпрайз». Явно перенервничавший, уставший от неизвестности и безумно обрадованный, что с десантом не случилось ничего непоправимого, лейтенант-коммандер Скотт пообещал приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы связаться с командованием как можно быстрее и обеспечить, таким образом, наискорейшее возвращение группы высадки. Своё обещание он сдержал, и вскоре необходимые соглашения были подписаны, а десант вернулся на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
      — Так все беды с вами случились из-за того, что у мистера Спока оказались подозрительно острые уши? — язвительность доктора Маккоя лишь усилилась после ночи, полной беспокойства за пропавших членов экипажа, среди которых были два его друга, пусть даже дружба с вулканцем и была немного своеобразной из-за постоянных споров между ними, но всё же от этого не переставала быть дружбой.   
  
      — Боунс, если ты не прекратишь ворчать, я пожалею, что нас не оставили в тиарийских пещерах, — Кирк мягко рассмеялся, похлопав одной рукой по спине доктора, а вторую положив на плечо Спока, не давая им возможности в который раз вступить в спор. И в этот момент Спок, согретый теплом эмоций Джима, проникающих через прикосновение, чувствовал себя на своем месте в гораздо большей степени, чем где-либо еще, «Энтерпрайз» действительно стал ему домом, здесь были те, кому он был дорог, и те, кто был дорог ему. И теперь, выбравшись из чрезвычайной ситуации, он мог в спокойствии своего перемещающегося по галактикам дома, наконец, заняться анализом всех тех проявлений эмоции и чувств, как собственных, так и Джима, которые испытал на Тиар-I.


	4. Жар. Когда отдых сменяет работу.

      Миссия на Тиар-I закончилась шестьдесят пять часов назад, но только сейчас у Спока появилось свободное время для того, чтобы в спокойной обстановке проанализировать произошедшее на планете. Последние двое суток выдались очень насыщенными на мелкие и крупные неполадки, исправление которых требовало контроля со стороны капитана и первого помощника, был проведен ряд сеансов связи с командованием Звездного флота, а также Споком были собраны и проверены отчеты по тем исследованиям, что всё же успели провести ученые на Тиар-I. При всём при этом текущая научная деятельность в лабораториях «Энтерпрайз» тоже продолжалась согласно графику, и Споку просто физически не хватало времени, чтобы провести оценку эмоциональной окраски пленения у тиарийцев. Линия поведения капитана по отношению к вулканцу оставалась неизменной, как будто бы и не было тех нескольких ярких вспышек жара в холоде скалистой пещеры. На мостике Кирк был предельно собран и, как всегда, пытался своим примером подбодрить команду, особенно когда груз забот, легший на экипаж, становился почти неподъемным. Однако, несмотря на показной энтузиазм Кирка, вулканец иногда чувствовал глубокую потаенную усталость сквозь ставшее уже привычным тепло редких прикосновений.   
  
      Сейчас же и экипаж, и его капитан получили такую необходимую им возможность для отдыха. «Энтерпрайз» держал курс на звездную систему Каивин, где на планете Осдори были ранее обнаружены залежи дилития. Целью следующей миссии звездолета было исследование этих месторождений и изучение планетарных условий на предмет возможности создания колонии. Однако до Осдори оставалось еще более четырех суток пути, и суетливое беспокойство последних дней сменилось долгожданным отдыхом.  
  
      В полумраке своей каюты после продолжительной и так необходимой ему медитации Спок принялся, наконец, за анализ собственных действий и чувств на Тиар-I. Выводы, сделанные им в результате этого анализа, были неутешительны. Спок не испытывал никакого желания обманывать самого себя и не мог не признать, что его чувства к капитану выходят за рамки дружеских. Вулканец, хоть и не говорил об этом, уже давно считал Джима не просто другом и братом, не по крови, но по духу, а t’hy’la, несравненно большим, чем эти земные понятия. Но в свете последних событий выяснилось, что еще один аспект отношений, которые могли связывать t’hy’la, аспект романтически-сексуально окрашенной связи, который ранее не учитывался Споком, тоже имел место быть.  
  
      Нельзя сказать, что для самого вулканца это стало неожиданностью, Джим занимал слишком большое место в его жизни. Однако Спок не ощущал себя достаточно уверенно даже в демонстрации своих дружеских чувств к капитану, не говоря уже об отношениях иного рода, которые между ними он считал до сих пор абсолютно невозможными. Хоть вулканец и разделил через прикосновение на несколько мгновений пламя желания Джима в холодных скалах Тиар–I, но это были лишь мгновения, а последующее явное сожаление Кирка только подливало масла в огонь сомнений, душащих Спока. Насколько легче было бы не знать, каково это – оказаться объектом желания этого абсолютно нелогичного, но все же иррационально притягательного человека? Но после того, как они с Джимом покинули свою темницу, между ними больше не происходило никаких двусмысленно трактуемых моментов. Душевное тепло, щедро излучаемое Кирком по отношению к Споку, никуда не делось, хотя он и касался вулканца не так часто, как раньше, но всепоглощающий жар больше не появлялся. Утешало Спока лишь то, что к другим персонам Джим, по крайней мере, в поле зрения вулканца, тоже был в этом смысле равнодушен, хотя существовала довольно высокая вероятность, что на поведении Кирка сказывалась его общая вымотанность. Спок пытался, как и всегда, помочь по мере возможности, а также проследить, чтобы тот получал необходимое количество питательных веществ и не валился с ног от усталости.   
  
      В этом аспекте вулканец был всегда солидарен с доктором Маккоем. Джим считал свои личные нужды не столь важными по сравнению с корабельными, и было необходимо иногда напоминать ему о потребностях собственного тела. И хотя большую часть подобных проявлений заботы Кирк встречал в негативном ключе, отпираясь, что пока не собирается падать в обморок от изнеможения, но иногда Спок видел, как на самом деле ценит их с доктором заботу капитан. Это могло выражаться в коротко брошенной, но искренней благодарности, или же в легком кивке головой и сопровожденным веселым взглядом обещанием обязательно исправиться в ответ на очередную нотацию Маккоя о здоровье Кирка. Сегодня же Спок, чтобы человек хоть частично восполнил требуемый организму запас витаминов, принес на мостик золотистое блестящее яблоко предпочитаемого капитаном в восьмидесяти семи процентах случаев сорта. Тот просиял улыбкой, от которой скорость сердцебиения Спока иррационально увеличилась на одну десятую, и взял яблоко, слегка соприкоснувшись при этом с пальцами вулканца, непроизвольно передавая свои искреннее расположение и благодарность через тактильный контакт.  
  
      Воспоминания об этих улыбке и прикосновении иррационально согревали Спока и сейчас, когда он сидел на коврике для медитаций в тишине своей каюты, оставив бесплодные попытки быть беспристрастным и полагаться только на логику при оценке своего отношения к Кирку. Люди называли это любовью, Спок же воспринимал свои эмоции в рамках концепции t’hy’la. Но, как бы вулканец не называл это чувство, Джим все равно о нем не узнает. Попытка признания могла стоить Споку дружбы капитана, так быстро ставшей столь необходимой. К тому же, вулканец не был способен даже теоретически представить, каким образом он бы смог раскрыть Кирку свои чувства, не разрушив всего, что связывало его с Джимом. Логичным выходом было оставить всё как есть и не требовать от вселенной большего.  
  
      Спок поднялся с коврика для медитаций, аккуратно сложил его и убрал. Решение было принято. Через три часа и пятнадцать минут начнется первый брифинг по поводу состава и хода экспедиции на Осдори, следовало сосредоточить свое внимание на текущих задачах, что вулканец и сделал, углубившись в анализ доступной на данный момент информации.  
  
      Спок вошел в пустой еще зал для совещаний ровно за восемь минут до начала встречи, чтобы иметь возможность подготовить все необходимые материалы по данной миссии. Вскоре из коридора стали доноситься приближающиеся голоса капитана и главного медика «Энтерпрайз», вошедших спустя несколько секунд в двери зала.  
  
      — Никуда вы без меня не пойдете, опять вас похитят или еще что похуже с вами сделают! — доктор Маккой был как всегда излишне, на взгляд вулканца, эмоционален.   
  
      — А если бы ты был в составе десантной группы в предыдущей высадке, то использовал бы свои гипошприцы для обороны и героически спас нас от тиарийцев? — Кирк по-доброму усмехнулся на возмущенный ответный взгляд Маккоя и приветливо кивнул Споку. Тот поприветствовал вошедших и счел необходимым возразить главе медицинской службы с более логичной точки зрения.  
  
      — Доктор Маккой, смею вас уверить, что на Осдори нет повышенного электромагнитного фона, способного спрятать целую цивилизацию. Скальные массивы здесь состоят в основном из обычного песчаника, растительность редкая и в большинстве своем не содержит ядовитых веществ, животный мир представлен крайне слабо и во время высадки будет неактивен в связи с высокими температурами на поверхности планеты, что позволяет сделать выводы о том, что исследование Осдори пройдет предельно безопасно.  
  
      — Значит, животные все попрячутся, а у нас как обычно нет лишнего времени, и мы будем вынуждены жариться на самом солнцепеке? — доктор, как и всегда, когда не был в состоянии оспорить аргументированные доводы целиком, сосредоточил своё внимание на нюансах. Спок в ответ привычно вскинул бровь:   
  
      — При неприятии вами подобных условий работы более логичным мне представляется не включать вас в состав десанта. Вам достаточно предложить на рассмотрение капитану наиболее подходящую кандидатуру сотрудника медперсонала, обладающего необходимой квалификацией.  
  
      — Если вам нужен медик, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить участь нелогичной, — в этот момент Маккой выразительно посмотрел на Спока, но продолжил почти сразу же, — части десанта в борьбе с климатическими условиями на этой планете, то этим медиком должен быть я, так как у меня уже есть необходимый для этого опыт. К тому же, черта с два я вас отпущу одних, вы всё время попадаете в разного рода неприятности!   
  
      Кирк, заметно потешаясь над ситуацией, прервал доктора:  
  
      — С нами будут офицер службы безопасности и двое ученых, которых мистер Спок порекомендует как наиболее подходящих специалистов для данной миссии, так что одни мы точно не останемся, — Маккой фыркнул в ответ на реплику капитана, однако тот не обратил на это никакого внимания и продолжил, — в любом случае, окончательное решение о составе десанта принимаю я, так что, Боунс, прекрати ворчать по поводу и без, иначе я действительно задумаюсь о том, чтобы взять на планету другого медика.  
  
      Доктор возмущенно посмотрел на капитана, но промолчал. В это время в зал стали заходить остальные приглашенные на брифинг, в основном офицеры по науке, охватывающие по своему профилю круг проблем от технологий добычи дилития до обустройства колоний. Также были приглашены несколько старших офицеров службы безопасности и медики, на плечи которых ляжет расчет необходимых условий приемлемости Осдори для безопасного долговременного проживания землян и обеспечение необходимыми препаратами группы высадки. Спустя два часа тридцать семь минут с начала встречи были определены как основные цели, так и детали миссии, а также состав десанта, в который доктор Маккой всё же попал.


	5. Жар. Когда прошлое перекрывается настоящим.

      «Энтерпрайз» вышел на орбиту Осдори точно по графику. Детали миссии были подробно обговорены еще четыре дня назад, еë приоритетными целями являлись изучение перспектив постройки колонии рядом с дилитиевыми месторождениями, исследование климатических и природных условий, а также анализ наличия опасных хищников или иных угроз на предполагаемой территории будущей колонии.  
  
      В назначенное время группа высадки собралась в транспортаторной. Помимо капитана, самого Спока и хмурого доктора, ворчащего, что распыление на атомы и последующая сборка обратно никак не могут положительно сказываться на работе живого организма, в десант входили лейтенант Хенсли, обязанностью которого было обеспечение безопасности, и два научных работника: лейтенант Льюис и энсин Саммерс.  
  
      Поверхность планеты встретила десант не слишком гостеприимно. Повышенная относительно земной гравитация, сухой сильный ветер, яркий свет от огненно-красной Каивин, стоящей в зените на ультрамариновом небе, высокая температура воздуха и жар, исходящий от белого песка, отражение света от которого слепило глаза. Совокупность всех этих факторов превращала Осдори в не самое привлекательное место с точки зрения человека, Спок же чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Триоксидная смесь для нормализации дыхательных процессов была введена доктором Маккоем всем землянам еще на корабле, к тому же с собой у доктора был еще ряд лекарств для облегчения восприятия ими условий планеты. Вулканец был единственным членом десанта, физиология которого позволяла не использовать искусственные стимуляторы для нормального функционирования, собственно, это и было одной из причин, по которым он в частном порядке при беседе с Кирком еще до брифинга рекомендовал включить себя в группу высадки. Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся и ответил, что место в десанте для Спока было заготовлено еще при получении первых сведений о предстоящей миссии.  
  
      Сейчас капитан и его старший помощник шли рядом по пустыне в направлении на северо-восток от участка высадки, где десантом уже были взяты пробы и проведен анализ местности при помощи трикодеров. Именно здесь прошла первая волна исследований планеты, результаты которых и стали причиной прибытия «Энтерпрайз». Необходимо было сравнить уже имеющиеся данные с новыми, полученными при помощи более совершенного оборудования, чтобы проверить результаты и проследить динамику возможных изменений.  
  
      Чуть позади двух старших офицеров «Энтерпрайз» доктор Маккой объяснял вполголоса энсину Саммерс о воздействии высоких температур на организм человека, на расстоянии нескольких шагов от них лейтенанты Хенсли и Льюис замыкали группу. Шаги идущего слева от вулканца Кирка были легки, лекарства, заблаговременно введенные доктором, снимали большую часть нагрузки от непривычных климатических условий, позволяя землянам ощущать гораздо меньший дискомфорт. Однако на лице Джима всё же видны были капли пота и, глядя на него в ярком свете чужого солнца, Спок не мог не вспоминать то, что предпочел бы забыть.  
  
      Пустынный жар родной планеты, звон обрядовых колокольчиков, отвергшая полукровку гордая вулканка, возросший жар лихорадки, сжигающий изнутри, вероломный выбор Т’Принг в качестве защитника того, кто ценнее всех, собственная попытка сквозь накатывающее безумие воззвать к мудрости Т’Пау, мольба не дозволить свершить непоправимое и непреклонный отказ матриарха. Джим, стоящий на песке напротив Спока в качестве противника в смертном бою. Не этого хотел вулканец, признавая Кирка своим другом и приглашая на церемонию, совсем не этого. Ясный взгляд Джима, в котором читалась непреодолимая решимость, капли пота, скользящие по его лицу от непривычной жары, сильное тело, напряженное в ожидании очередного удара от того, кто предпочел бы умереть сам, чем причинить боль ставшему таким дорогим землянину. Но лихорадка сжигала остатки личности, и тело слепо повиновалось инстинктам, не позволяя разуму осознать, против кого дерется насмерть. Спок даже не ощутил паузы, во время которой Маккой впрыснул своё спасительное зелье капитану, и смена оружия осознавалась как-то на периферии, и вновь продолжалась битва, и не появлялось никаких проблесков сознания вплоть до того момента, как бездыханное тело Кирка опустилось на песок.   
  
      А дальше существовала лишь боль. Спок не помнил, как нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от потухших глаз своего капитана, вынести слова Маккоя, говорить с Т’Принг и Т’Пау, а после отдавать свои последние распоряжения на «Энтерпрайз». Последние, по его мнению, распоряжения. Появление Джима, невредимого, благодаря хитроумию доктора, стало моментом истины. Никогда еще Спок не был так близок к тому, чтобы полностью потерять контроль над собой без воздействия извне на свое сознание. Джим, живой, рядом, светло улыбающийся и позволяющий прикасаться к себе, ощущать биение своего беспокойного сердца, неприкрытая радость землянина, что всё закончилось хорошо, усиленное многократно тепло по отношению к Споку, безоговорочное принятие и прощение. Джим. Ничье больше имя Спок не произносил так, как в тот момент, когда снова обрел своего друга. И пусть позже придет осознание того, что они не одни и надо вспомнить о логике и контроле над эмоциями, но в те секунды ничего не было важнее того простого факта, что сердце Джеймса Кирка продолжало биться.   
  
      — О чем-то задумались, мистер Спок? — из мгновений прошлого вулканца вырвал негромкий голос того, чью смерть и воскрешение он только что заново пережил в своих воспоминаниях. Джим смотрел внимательно, цепко замечая малейшие изменения в мимике или интонациях собеседника. Споку очень хорошо был знаком этот взгляд, Кирк выглядел явно обеспокоенным состоянием вулканца, действительно слишком глубоко погрузившегося в воспоминания, вероятно, самоконтроль Спока немного ослаб и он чем-то себя выдал.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, капитан, я пытался проанализировать окружающие климатические условия, — ложь всегда была противна Споку, особенно ложь Джиму, но сил, чтобы сказать правду, он не смог найти, тем более, что всего в нескольких шагах от них шли трое землян, которых явно не стоило посвящать в произошедшее на Вулкане. Однако, судя по выражению лица Кирка, попытка обмана была не очень успешной.  
  
      — О, я удивлен, что вы для этого не воспользовались даже трикодером. Хотя как я мог забыть, что ваши органы чувств гораздо более точны, чем земные, — капитан мягко усмехнулся, придвинулся чуть ближе и почти на пределе слышимости продолжил, — мне тоже климат этой планеты кое о чем напомнил, но то, что было, уже закончилось, причем удачно для всех нас. Всё будет хорошо, Спок, поверьте мне, — подкрепляя это иррациональное утверждение, Джим аккуратно провел по плечу вулканца, передавая через контакт спокойную уверенность. Выглядело это так, как будто капитан смахнул какую-то нагло прицепившуюся к синей ткани пылинку, и не должно было привлечь внимания остальных членов десанта, за что Спок тоже был благодарен. Между ними, как это часто бывало, воцарилось уютное молчание. Вулканцу вообще весьма импонировала способность Кирка разделять атмосферу безмолвного понимания.   
  
      Спустя семь минут группа высадки подошла ко второй из точек, в которых требовалось проведение исследований. Судя по предварительному сканированию, пока отклонений от результатов, полученных первой группой исследователей, не наблюдалось. Энсин Саммерс во время взятия проб умудрилась глубоко порезать руку об одно из местных растений, и теперь ей, а заодно и всем остальным членам десантной группы, приходилось выслушивать ворчание обрабатывающего порез Маккоя. Тот привычно жаловался, что ученым только дай волю что-то поисследовать, так они сразу предпримут все возможные попытки, чтобы себя об это что-то поранить и хорошо, если что-то окажется не способным мгновенно убивать при простом соприкосновении.   
  
      Спок изучал показания трикодера, но часть его мыслей была далека от сухих цифр. Джеймс Кирк, золотистые волосы, ясные теплые глаза цвета темного янтаря, слегка покрытое румянцем от жары лицо, светлая улыбка и легкая насмешка в ответ на извечное ворчание доктора Маккоя, уверенность во взгляде и развороте плеч, легкие, едва слышные шаги... Его капитан, его друг, его брат, его t’hy’la, который никогда не узнает, какие нелогичные чувства вызывает у своего первого офицера. Усилием воли вулканец заставил себя полностью сосредоточиться на показаниях трикодера, собственные эмоции по отношению к Джиму ни в коем случае не должны мешать исполнению профессиональных обязанностей, видимо, стоило больше времени посвящать медитациям. С высокой долей вероятности, воспоминания о Вулкане все же поколебали не пришедшее до конца в норму после тиарийских пещер эмоциональное равновесие Спока. Пока доктор оказывал помощь пострадавшей, остальные члены десанта успели завершить сканирование, и группа направилась к третьему пункту своего маршрута.   
  
      Если во время предыдущих остановок сканирование показывало крайне скудные залежи дилития в приповерхностных слоях планеты, то в следующей точке, судя по отчетам первых исследователей Осдори, ситуация должна была в корне измениться. Уже был достаточно хорошо виден скальный массив, вблизи которого, судя по отчетам предыдущей исследовательской группы, находились месторождения дилития. Равнинный ландшафт пустыни потихоньку сменялся вкраплениями глыб местного песчаника, вскоре группа высадки подошла к естественному проходу меж двух выпирающих на поверхность скальных хребтов из этого камня. Именно у этого прохода и было впервые зарегистрировано месторождение дилития исследователями, покинувшими Осдори несколько десятков лет назад. Из-за отдаленности звездной системы от торговых путей только сейчас было предпринято повторное исследование планеты, видимо, ставшая более явной в последнее время нехватка столь ценного минерала привела к тому, что перспективными для разработки стали считаться и такие далекие планеты, как Осдори. Судя по показаниям приборов, где-то под толщей песчаника проходил сдвиг тектонических плит, благодаря которому месторождения дилития и сместились ближе к поверхности. В первых точках исследования ценные пласты породы были погребены очень глубоко, хотя до момента проведения измерений всё же оставалась вероятность в девятнадцать процентов, что благодаря гораздо более высокотехнологичному оборудованию повторное изучение могло показать наличие дилития и там. На данной же территории дилитий находился в приповерхностных слоях, и существующие технологии вполне позволяли осуществлять его разработку.   
  
      Таким образом, дальнейшей целью исследовательской группы стало определение объема залежей ценных кристаллов и анализ возможности создания колонии недалеко от предполагаемого места разработки. Одна из скал, образующих проход, отбрасывала свою тень на другую, и в этой тени, стараясь не прислоняться ко всё еще сохраняющему жар камню, вышел на плановую связь с «Энтерпрайз» капитан Кирк. Лейтенант Льюис обратился к Споку для консультации по нестандартным особенностям отображения на трикодере местных пород, в то время как вулканец услышал слабый, но нарастающий со временем шум, показавшийся ему тревожным. Спок, сделав Льюису знак замолчать, стал искать взглядом его источник. Облако пыли, распространяющееся вниз с вершины скалы, в тени которой стоял капитан, с вероятностью восемьдесят семь процентов указывало на оползень, необходимо было срочно покинуть опасную территорию.   
  
      Резкий приказ Спока двигаться на максимальной скорости на юго-запад был встречен землянами с недоумением, но стоило им повернуться и увидеть поток каменной пыли, на который указывал вулканец, как им всё стало ясно. Кирк, всё еще находясь на связи с Энтерпрайз, уже на бегу запросил срочную транспортацию, и, захлопнув коммуникатор, поспешил в указанном Споком наиболее безопасном, по его мнению, направлении. Однако расчет вулканца оказался неточным и огромная каменная глыба на пути оползня, которая по предположению Спока должна была приостановить поток камней, песка и пыли, сама покатилась вниз, раскалываясь на более мелкие фрагменты.   
  
      Лучи транспортатора начали захватывать бегущие цели, но каменная лавина с оглушительным грохотом спускалась всё ближе и ближе. Исчезли в свете транспортации энсин Саммерс и доктор Маккой, спустя семь секунд растворился в воздухе лейтенант Льюис, спустя еще минуту и тринадцать секунд бега по пустыне был транспортирован лейтенант Хенсли. В спину вулканца уже впивались маленькие камушки, долетающие с точек, где крупные глыбы разлетались на осколки, Спок мог бы развить гораздо большую скорость, но не хотел опережать бегущего рядом Кирка. Того уже, как и вулканца, окружал свет транспортатора, но в тот момент, когда Спок посмотрел в очередной раз на капитана, он увидел периферическим зрением большой осколок породы, летящий в сторону Джима. Оценка ситуации заняла меньше десятой доли секунды, человек не успел бы среагировать на оклик, даже если бы услышал его сквозь шум каменной лавины, поэтому Спок резко сменил направление движения и сбил с ног Джима, закрывая его сзади своим телом. Свет транспортации, окутывающий их обоих, стал ярче, а потом вулканец почувствовал жуткую боль в спине и потерял сознание.  
  
      В первый раз Спок пришел в себя на полу в транспортаторной, ощущая невыносимую боль, уколы гипошприца и такое знакомое прикосновение ладони Джима к своему плечу, хоть и несущее в себе волны очень сильного беспокойства и вины, но означающее, что капитан жив и не травмирован. С этими успокаивающими мыслями вулканец вновь впал в беспамятство.  
  
      Когда Спок очнулся во второй раз, он уже лежал на койке в медотсеке, подключенный к каким-то приборам, боль почти не ощущалась, скорее всего, из-за воздействия лекарств.  
  
      — Прекрати уже болтаться под ногами, Джим, ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать сейчас, только мне мешаешь! Травмы очень серьезные, я сделаю всё, что смогу, но дальнейшее будет зависеть только от сил его собственного организма. Вулканский транс может помочь восстановиться после операции, но кто знает этих остроухих? Говорил же я, что вы вдвоем всегда влипаете в неприятности, не один, так второй, а то и оба сразу! — голос доктора Маккоя усиливался, отражаясь от стен медотсека. — Покинь помещение, сейчас важно каждое движение, я не хочу рисковать его жизнью из-за того, что отвлекусь на тебя в самый неподходящий момент! — звуки удаляющихся шагов и закрывающейся двери сменились короткими приказами Маккоя медсестрам, готовящим всё необходимое для операции.  
  
      — Да помогут нам все вулканские боги, если они вообще существуют, — тихий шепот Леонарда Маккоя был последним, что услышал Спок до того, как вновь потерял сознание.


	6. Жар. Когда в монологе участвуют двое.

      — Жизнь Спока вне опасности, сейчас он стабилен, так что можешь успокоиться, всё будет хорошо с твоим остроухим, — вывел Спока из забытья голос доктора, скрывающего усталость под привычным ворчанием. Судя по ощущениям вулканца, была уже глубокая ночь, операция длилась довольно долго, неудивительно, что речь Маккоя всё же выдавала его состояние.  
  
      — Он не мой, — тихий ответ Джима прозвучал как-то обреченно.  
  
      — Да-да, конечно, расскажи кому-нибудь другому, — доктор язвительно хмыкнул, — ну а если по делу, скорость регенерации у него на порядки выше, чем у людей, да и вулканский транс может помочь, но все равно я – доктор, а не маг, исцеляющий по мановению волшебной палочки, так что некоторое время Спок всё же здесь проваляется. Ты можешь идти спать спокойно, Джим, к концу твоей завтрашней смены его показатели должны прийти в норму, и он ближе к ночи очнется. А кроме твоего зеленокрового первого помощника на звездолете есть еще четыреста человек экипажа, которым ты завтра нужен адекватно мыслящим. Смена начнется уже через четыре часа, поспи хоть немного. Если хочешь, я дам тебе что-нибудь, чтобы было легче заснуть.  
  
      — Спасибо, Боунс. За Спока и заботу о нас обоих. Я не знаю, как бы мы без тебя справлялись, — Джим сделал небольшую паузу, а затем продолжил, — я думаю, снотворное не помешает, хотя, боюсь, мне все равно будут сниться собственные руки в его крови.  
  
      — Возьми, должно подействовать очень быстро. И не беспокойся о нем, кризис уже миновал, — судя по звуку, доктор, отдав лекарство, похлопал Джима по плечу, после чего тот покинул медотсек. Спок же позволил себе погрузиться глубже в целительный транс.   
  
      Вулканец вынырнул из глубокого транса спустя три с четвертью часа после начала альфа-смены, в медотсеке было тихо, только где-то за стеной переговаривались вполголоса медсестры, человек бы ничего не услышал, но вулканский слух был куда совершеннее. Спок осознавал всë происходящее вокруг, но не имел возможности совершать какое-либо взаимодействие с окружающим миром. Каждые полчаса его состояние проверяла одна из сестер, личность которой вулканец не смог идентифицировать по голосу, и дважды заходил доктор Маккой. Он, помимо осуществления записей в логи медотсека о состоянии единственного в помещении пациента, успел еще заняться поиском чего-то в нескольких шкафчиках, тихо ругаясь при этом в своей привычной излишне эмоциональной манере на нерасторопных помощников, после которых, по его словам, в медотсеке днем с огнем нельзя было найти необходимое. Когда же и доктор, и сестры покидали помещение, Спок оставался один, и, пока его организм восстанавливал свои функции в целительном трансе, вулканец воспользовался возможностью привести в порядок мысли, очищая сознание при помощи медитативных техник.   
  
      Так продолжалось до окончания альфа-смены, когда после очередной проверки показателей Спока, попросив выходящую из помещения сестру не беспокоить без крайней на то необходимости, в медотсек зашел капитан. Послышался звук придвигаемого к койке стула, и Кирк сел рядом со Споком, ласково проведя рукой по его оголенному предплечью, лежащему поверх прикрывающей тело ткани.  
  
      — Привет, Спок. Я понимаю, что этот разговор, хотя было бы логичнее, — Джим слегка усмехнулся на этом слове, — назвать его монологом, выглядит довольно странно со стороны, но мы же знаем, что ты прекрасно воспринимаешь информацию, будучи в целительном трансе. И у меня нет никаких оснований не доверять в этом вопросе Боунсу, утверждающему, что, судя по всем показателям, ты именно в трансе, а не просто без сознания. Я рад тебя видеть, — капитан замолчал ненадолго, а потом, как будто спохватившись, добавил, — не в том смысле, что рад видеть тебя здесь, в медотсеке, сам понимаешь, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не пострадал. Я рад видеть тебя живым и, по словам Маккоя, выздоравливающим. Если бы тот камень попал в меня, даже Боунсу было бы сложно успеть справиться с такими травмами, а он лучший доктор из всех, кого я знаю. Ты спас мне жизнь, и я надеюсь, не жалеешь об этом, — Джим снова мягко провел пальцами по предплечью вулканца.  
  
      Спок ощущал через легкое прикосновение, помимо привычного тепла, сплетение различных чувств: беспокойства, благодарности, нежности, усталости, безоговорочного принятия и еще нескольких эмоциональных вихрей, которые он не смог идентифицировать. Невозможность ответить сковывала, но восстановление организма оставалось основной задачей, выход из транса был крайне нежелателен и даже опасен.  
  
      Кирк сидел рядом, рассказывая, как прошло дежурство. Сформированная заново группа высадки успешно провела большую часть необходимых замеров, проверив предварительно риски возникновения новых оползней. Оказалось, что запасы дилития даже превысили прогнозируемые объемы, и в научном отделе уже шла разработка наиболее оптимального способа осуществления добычи ценных кристаллов, а также план по постройке колонии рядом с месторождениями. Джим вскользь упомянул, что все офицеры, бывшие на мостике во время альфа-смены, просили передать Споку свои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, а затем вновь переключился на события, произошедшие на корабле, пока вулканец был в медотсеке.   
  
      — На мостике тебя не хватает, Спок, — голос капитана стал чуть тише, по сравнению с тем его тоном, которым он описывал выходку двух энсинов из службы безопасности, приведшую к поломке репликатора в столовой, — лейтенант Моралис исполняет обязанности старшего офицера по науке на приемлемом уровне, но это совсем не то. Каждый раз, когда он докладывает о чем-то с научной станции, я ощущаю твоё отсутствие на мостике особенно чётко, — Кирк мягко накрыл кисть Спока своей, его эмоции теплым потоком захлестывали вулканца через контакт, и продолжил почти шепотом, не прерывая соприкосновения, — мне не хватает тебя… Я так хочу, чтобы ты поскорей очнулся. Когда ты материализовался в транспортаторной, истекая кровью и без сознания, но всё равно прикрывая меня собой, я пытался зажимать твои раны, пока не подействовали лекарства Маккоя, мои руки были все в твоей крови. Я так испугался за тебя. Мне надоело постоянно принимать решения, исполнение которых может стоить жизни членам моего экипажа, особенно тому, кто мне так дорог. Я не знаю, справлюсь ли, если с тобой что-то случится, — Джим непроизвольно крепче сжал руку Спока, через контакт проходили страх, боль и отчаяние человека.  
  
      — Ты нужен мне, — прикосновение вновь стало легким, почти ласковым, Кирк бережно провел кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони Спока, — нужен и как первый помощник, и как друг, и как… — Джим замолк на середине фразы, услышав приближение шагов к двери в смежной комнате.  
  
      — Ты что, после смены сразу к своему остроухому побежал? Тебе тоже следует отдохнуть, Джим, а то скоро сам с ним по цвету сравняешься! — доктор Маккой явно не был рад увидеть капитана через открывшуюся дверь.   
  
      За несколько секунд до того, как Маккой вошел, Джим успел убрать ладонь с кисти Спока, напоследок мимолетно, но ласково и бережно коснувшись его пальцев своими в вулканском поцелуе. Искры удовольствия пробежали по нервным окончаниям Спока, он жадно впитывал эмоции капитана: нескрываемое тепло, нежность, яркий огонек надежды и снова те неопределимые чувства, уже ощущаемые вулканцем ранее. Джим знал о роли прикосновений к рукам в вулканской культуре, вряд ли произошедшее можно было списать на его забывчивость, это действительно был поцелуй, пусть и непривычный для человека. Предыдущий результат анализа чувств Джеймса Кирка к своему первому офицеру был неверен с вероятностью ноль целых, семьдесят шесть сотых. Возникла явная необходимость в пересмотре имеющихся данных, и, в случае изменения выбранной линии поведения, инициировании весьма непростого разговора с Джимом.  
  
      — Что-то пульс у него частит, не к добру это, я бы посоветовал тебе не беспокоить Спока сверх меры, скоро он должен сам очнуться, — встревоженный доктор завозился у постели вулканца, изучая показатели до тех пор, пока тот усилием воли не заставил суматошно бьющееся сердце перейти в нормальный ритм.  
  
      — Я пойду, пожалуй, — послышался шум отодвигаемого стула, судя по звуку, Кирк поставил его на место и прошел к двери, — сообщишь, если состояние Спока изменится?  
  
      — Куда ж я от вас денусь, — фыркнул Маккой, — сообщу, конечно, отдыхай, Джим, — когда дверь за капитаном закрылась, доктор продолжил неслышно для человека, но вполне различимо для Спока, — а то извелся весь уже из-за своего вулканца…


	7. Пламя. Когда тайное становится явным.

      Вечером того же дня Спок вышел из целительного транса. Способности вулканского организма вкупе со стараниями Маккоя совершили почти невозможное. По прогнозу доктора, Спок должен был полностью восстановиться в течение ближайшей пары дней. Маккой настаивал, чтобы это время вулканец провел в медотсеке под пристальным наблюдением врачей, но тот был непреклонен. Убедив доктора, что соблюдение необходимого режима возможно и в каюте, где условия гораздо более комфортны, и пообещав не напрягать излишне свой организм во время восстановительного периода, Спок покинул медотсек. В сопровождении Маккоя он без каких-либо проблем добрался до своей каюты, выслушал в который раз ряд наставлений, получил набор лекарств и строгий наказ обращаться при любом недомогании, после чего врач покинул каюту, предварительно убедившись, что температура в помещении идеальна для ослабленного организма вулканца.  
  
      Доктор по связи сообщил капитану о том, что Спок пришел в сознание, сразу же, как закончил все необходимые медицинские тесты. Кирк, не скрывая радости, попросил Маккоя передать Споку пожелания о скорейшем полном восстановлении. Когда же вулканец, прекрасно слыша капитана по связи, сдержанно поблагодарил Джима за заботу, тот мягко рассмеялся, сказав, что благодарить тут нужно доктора Маккоя, не позволившего им всем лишиться счастья снова слышать голос Спока. Доктор в ответ на это лишь фыркнул и предупредил капитана о том, что хотя Спок и будет находиться в своей каюте, ему всё еще предписан полный покой, поэтому контакты с вулканцем стоит временно свести к минимуму. Кирк обозначил своё понимание данного вопроса и попросил Спока сообщить, как только тот сочтет себя достаточно восстановившимся для приема посетителей. Вулканец дал обещание так и поступить.  
  
      Ночь Спок провел в раздумьях, по большей части его мысли обращались вокруг действий и чувств капитана, а также собственных. Ему оставалось лишь гадать, что еще мог бы сказать в медотсеке Кирк, если бы не весьма несвоевременное вмешательство доктора. Джим явно был эмоционально нестабилен, но, судя по всему, всё же вполне отдавал себе отчет о своих действиях. Спок не находил в себе сил отказаться от многократного прокручивания в памяти ощущений от краткого прикосновения пальцев Джима к собственным. Интересно, чувствовал ли Кирк что-нибудь через контакт в тот момент, когда по-вулкански целовал своего старшего помощника? Ответ на этот вопрос можно было узнать только одним способом, но к откровенному разговору с капитаном Спок еще не был готов. Джим попросил вулканца оповестить, когда он достаточно восстановится, что ж, капитан сам дал ему шанс использовать больше времени на подготовку, было бы крайне нерационально упустить эту возможность.   
  
      Спустя два дня Спок счел, что все функции организма восстановились полностью, доктор Маккой с неохотой это подтвердил и дал вулканцу разрешение вернуться к работе. Увидев Спока, входящего на мостик, капитан привычно тепло его поприветствовал, но была заметна некоторая настороженность в движениях и жестах. Во время на удивление спокойной альфа-смены Спок неоднократно ловил на себе нечитаемые взгляды капитана. Кирк был необычайно тих, погруженный во время большей части дежурства в свои мысли, выныривая из задумчивости только тогда, когда ситуация требовала от него каких-либо действий. Ближе к концу смены благодаря своему сверхчувствительному слуху Спок уловил слабый шепот Чехова, который спрашивал у Сулу, не в курсе ли тот, какая черная кошка пробежала между капитаном и его первым офицером. Ответа Сулу вулканец не услышал, скорее всего, тот выразил его невербально. Если даже навигатор заметил состояние капитана, то с этим надо было что-то делать, тем более что собственные планы Спока вполне подходили для разрешения ситуации. Поэтому после окончания смены вулканец предложил капитану составить ему компанию на обзорной палубе. Кирк согласился с какой-то обреченностью, изрядно обеспокоившей Спока.  
  
      После того как они поднялись на обзорную палубу, Кирк, заблокировав дверь, прошел к той части помещения, откуда открывался оптимальный вид, приглушив освещение, чтобы был лучше виден свет космических объектов. Спок проследовал за ним и встал рядом, несмотря на всё время подготовки не зная, как начать разговор. Обдумывая подходящие слова, чтобы перейти к главному, он тем временем обратил внимание Кирка на интересные космические объекты, мимо которых проходил путь «Энтерпрайз», рассказывая в интимном полумраке о нескольких связанных с этими объектами научных нюансах, которые могли показаться на его взгляд интересными капитану. Напряжение чуть отпустило Кирка, и он поддерживал диалог, иногда уточняя какие-то аспекты, Споком не освещенные. Однако, когда в речи вулканца возникла пауза, Джим всё же не выдержал:  
  
      ― Всё это действительно очень интересно, Спок, но я не думаю, что ты позвал меня сюда поговорить только о звездах, ― Кирк повернулся в сторону вулканца, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
      ― Это утверждение верно, Джим, но мне хотелось, чтобы ты успел эмоционально перестроиться после смены, а виды открытого космоса ты ранее оценивал как эстетически приятные, прошу прощения, если это показалось напрасной тратой времени, ― Спок почувствовал, как собственная неуверенность в реакции Кирка начинает рушить его планы и ослаблять самоконтроль.  
  
      ― Прости, это прозвучало довольно грубо, — интонации Кирка стали извиняющимися, — я люблю звезды, иначе не служил бы в Звездном флоте, и то, что ты рассказывал, действительно было очень интересно, просто мы с тобой несколько дней совсем не разговаривали, в то время как раньше такое случалось крайне редко. Я надеялся, что когда тебе станет лучше, ты захочешь поговорить со мной, ждал твоего сообщения, но так и не дождался. И у меня есть подозрения, что я знаю причину этого, ― голос Джима стал тише и печальнее, ― тогда, в медотсеке, я слишком боялся потерять тебя, и был так счастлив, что ты жив, что позволил себе сказать больше, чем обычно. Но то, что после этого ты не испытывал желания видеть меня, многое объясняет. Я бы не хотел потерять из-за своих чувств к тебе нашу дружбу, Спок.   
  
      ― Верно ли я интерпретирую твою речь, говоря, что ты был бы не против, если бы нас связывали не только дружеские отношения, но и отношения романтического характера? ― пульс Спока непроизвольно ускорился, когда была поднята тема, так его волнующая. Вулканец ощущал вину из-за того, что Джим принял на свой счет задержку во времени, которая была необходима Споку, чтобы морально подготовиться к этому разговору. Кирк слегка покраснел, смутившись, но всё же ответил, глядя вулканцу в глаза:   
  
      ― Да, но если ты считаешь это неприемлемым, то пожалуйста, забудь об…  
  
      Спок не нашел в себе сил выслушать просьбу Джима, исходящего из неверных предпосылок, и в несвойственной себе манере перебил землянина:  
  
      ― Джим, это был сиюминутный порыв, как тогда, в тиарийской пещере, или нечто большее? Для меня это важно, ответь, пожалуйста, ― ожидая ответа, вулканец осознал, что непроизвольно затаил дыхание.   
  
      ― В пещере это был тоже не сиюминутный порыв, Спок, ― Джим грустно улыбнулся, ― к тому времени я уже несколько месяцев как успел осознать свои чувства. Просто до того момента я никогда не был к тебе так близко физически в течение продолжительного времени, и не осознавал в полной мере, как может среагировать на подобную близость мое тело. Прости, что тогда не сдержал своего обещания не беспокоить тебя из-за своей глупой влюбленности, ― печаль, исходящую от человека, Спок ощущал даже без физического контакта и страстно жаждал, чтобы Джим испытывал сейчас иные эмоции, но было необходимо прояснить еще несколько моментов.  
  
      ― Влюбленность обычно классифицируется как достаточно кратковременное чувство, обычно твои увлечения длились менее недели, но ты утверждаешь, что к моменту миссии на Тиар-I уже несколько месяцев его испытывал. Здесь противоречие или я недостаточно полно разбираюсь в терминах? ― Спок старался сделать интонации своего голоса как можно мягче, не желая усугублять заблуждения Джима.  
  
      ― Я боюсь, что недостаточно четко выразился, ― Кирк выглядел окончательно смутившимся, ― влюбленность – не совсем верное слово, чтобы охарактеризовать чувства, испытываемые мной. Тем более, нет никакой связи между моими, как ты их назвал, увлечениями, и тобой. Они – только способ сбросить физическое напряжение, красивая обертка, под которой для меня нет ничего интересного. Я понимаю, что моё поведение за всё то время, что мы вместе провели на «Энтерпрайз», могло привести тебя к выводу, что я вообще не способен к долгосрочным отношениям, но это не так. Ты дорог мне. Бесконечно ценен и как первый помощник, которому можно доверить свою жизнь, и как верный друг, который не способен на предательство, и как тот, кого я люблю, ― последние слова Джим произнес на грани слышимости, но Спок смог бы прочитать их даже по губам землянина. С каким-то отчаянием Кирк посмотрел на Спока, ― если подобное отношение кажется тебе неприемлемым, я могу продолжать вести себя так же, как до этого разговора, моей речи в медотсеке, Тиара, в конце концов! Я не буду требовать от тебя никакого отношения, кроме дружеского. Только, пожалуйста, останься рядом со мной, ― мольба в глазах и голосе Джима не смогла бы оставить равнодушным даже камень, которым Спок в никоей мере не являлся.  
  
      ― Я останусь с тобой, Джим, ― уверенность в выбранном решении возросла на порядок, когда Спок увидел, как заметно расслабляется Кирк, как уходит напряжение, а уголки губ приподнимаются в светлой улыбке, ― но при одном условии.  
  
      Джим вновь чуть насторожился, но всё же беспросветная печаль больше не исходила волнами от стоящего напротив вулканца Кирка. Улыбнувшись, он ответил:  
  
      ― Всё, чего бы ты ни попросил, Спок, ― и это звучало почти как клятва.   
  
      ― Нелогично давать обещание, не зная, в чем оно заключается, ― Спок вскинул бровь, удивленный словами Джима.   
  
      ― Я в достаточной мере доверяю тебе, чтобы не бояться быть связанным чем-то неприемлемым ради того, чтобы ты остался рядом со мной, ― Кирк внимательно всмотрелся в глаза вулканца, как будто пытаясь найти там ответы на свои вопросы, ― так чего же ты хочешь, Спок?  
  
      ― Тебя, ― и в этом коротком, до дрожи откровенном слове было всё, что мог сказать вулканец, все его сомнения и боль, надежды и чаяния, а также непреодолимая жажда единения с Джеймсом Кирком, ставшим центром личной вселенной Спока. И эту жажду невозможно было не увидеть, судя по выражению лица Кирка.  
  
      ― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― тихий шепот Джима отражал неверие, читающееся в широко распахнувшихся глазах землянина и ощущающееся через тактильный контакт, когда Спок легко провел пальцами по скуле Кирка. Тот инстинктивно подался навстречу прикосновению.  
  
      ― Я останусь с тобой, как и обещал, но не буду требовать, чтобы ты сдерживал, когда мы наедине, свои эмоции по отношению ко мне. Я считаю их приемлемыми и в высшей степени коррелирующими с моими собственными, ― бережное касание позволяло лучше ощущать весь спутанный клубок чувств Джима, пока Спок говорил о своих.  
  
      ― Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что… ― Джим замолк, когда Спок опустил руку ниже, на правое плечо Кирка, мягко оглаживая большим пальцем его шею, ощущая частый пульс землянина.  
  
      ― Да. Я испытываю к тебе чувства, далеко выходящие за пределы дружеских. Поначалу мне было трудно принять их из-за того, что я считал проявление подобных эмоций недостойным вулканца, но позже, осознав их истинную ценность и невероятную значимость для меня, я смог понять, что отрицание было бы худшим вариантом, ― и сейчас Спок как никогда был уверен, что выбрал верный путь.  
  
      ― Но почему ты не давал мне даже повода надеяться на что-то большее? ― Кирк придвинулся чуть ближе к Споку.  
  
      ― Исходя из всех твоих романов, которые я мог наблюдать, ― при этих словах Спока Джим вновь смутился, отчего стал, на взгляд вулканца, еще более очаровательным, ― я сделал вывод, что наиболее привлекательными объектами влечения для тебя являются женщины, к тому же срок подобных взаимоотношений не был приемлемым для меня. Я не хотел быть мимолетным увлечением, одним из десятков, имен которых ты и не вспомнишь после того, как удовлетворишь свой чувственный голод. Сейчас же ты говоришь, что желал, чтобы нас связывали отношения романтического характера, что любишь меня уже продолжительное время и что можешь смирить свои чувства, лишь бы я остался рядом с тобой. Ты готов был исполнить любое моё желание, Джим. Ты доверяешь мне целиком и полностью. При таких условиях я могу позволить себе быть откровенным с тобой и не прятать собственные эмоции.  
  
      ― Ты и правда… любишь меня? ― Кирк еще немного приблизился к Споку, осторожно положив руку тому на талию и внимательно глядя в глаза. Эмоциональный фон землянина зашкаливал, но Спок даже не пытался блокировать текущие через контакт отголоски чувств Джима, таких ярких, что грозили поглотить вулканца целиком, завораживали и не давали шанса уклониться от правдивого ответа.  
  
      ― Да, t’hy’la. И если ты согласишься быть со мной, я не планирую делить тебя ни с кем другим, ― этот момент Спок обязан был прояснить.  
  
      ― Тебе и не придется, ― левой рукой Джим накрыл лежащую на его плече кисть Спока и нежно огладил изящные пальцы вулканца, у которого от этого прикосновения сбилось дыхание. Спок отпустил плечо Джима и сосредоточился на ласкающих ладонь пальцах. Ощущения накрывали океанской волной. В отличие от того поцелуя в медотсеке, когда Спок не был способен даже пошевелиться, теперь он мог отвечать, лаская пальцы землянина своими, прижимая свободной рукой его ближе к себе за плечо, ощущая, как через контакт передаются тепло и нежность Джима, смешиваясь с собственными эмоциями Спока.  
  
      ― О, да, так гораздо приятнее, чем когда ты в трансе, ― шепот Кирка достиг ушей Спока, когда тот почти потерял себя в поцелуе. Вулканец оторвал взгляд от сплетения их пальцев, и посмотрел на Джима. Лицо того покрылось румянцем, зрачки расширились, юркий язык бегло проскользнул по верхней губе.  
  
      ― Что ты чувствуешь? ― голос Спока был на пару тонов ниже обычного, когда он задавал вопрос Джиму, оглаживая его пальцы и прижимая к себе, лаская другой рукой спину своего капитана.   
  
      ― Тебя. Отголоски твоих чувств. Или моих, отражающихся в тебе. Я не знаю, как описать то, что я испытываю, но это ощущается потрясающе. Смотреть на твои руки, когда ты вводишь данные на научной станции, теперь будет очень непросто. Но я надеюсь, что тебе на меня тоже будет нелегко смотреть, ― с этими словами Джим подался еще ближе, Спок успел заметить собственное отражение в глазах хитро улыбающегося Кирка, а потом его губ коснулись теплые губы землянина.  
  
      Пальцы Кирка продолжали бережно скользить вдоль костяшек пальцев Спока, пока Джим мягко, но в то же время настойчиво целовал вулканца на человеческий манер. Спок чуть втянул мягкую нижнюю губу Кирка, тот влажно провел языком по его верхней губе, а потом скользнул дальше, углубляя поцелуй. Спок не раз видел потерянное выражение лица у тех девушек, которых целовал Кирк, теперь же он мог почувствовать это сам. Жаркое скольжение языков, сменяющееся игривыми укусами, жадное посасывание, легкие, едва ощутимые касания припухших губ, и вдобавок ко всему этому огонь желания Кирка, распространяющийся по телу от каждой точки их соприкосновения. Особенно от крайне чувствительных кончиков пальцев, которые Джим продолжал ласкать левой рукой, правой прижимая все ближе и ближе к себе голову Спока, проводя иногда большим пальцем по самому кончику острого уха, чрезвычайно богатому на чувствительные точки. Спок мог навсегда потеряться в этом потрясающем человеке, он уже с трудом осознавал себя, запутавшись в урагане чувств, как своих, так и Джима, отвечая на его поцелуи, даря и получая удовольствие. Постепенно первый чувственный голод был утолен и их движения стали плавнее, нежнее, не такими сумасшедше-алчущими, хотя жар желания всё еще тлел между ними. Джим ласково поцеловал Спока в последний раз и чуть отстранился, всё еще продолжая перебирать одной рукой волосы вулканца, походя оглаживая острый кончик позеленевшего уха, а пальцы второй тесно переплетя с пальцами Спока.  
  
      ― Я не могу поверить, что это и правда происходит с нами. Я ведь не брежу сейчас, лежа где-нибудь в медотсеке под надзором Боунса? ― светлая улыбка Джима омолодила его лицо, убрав следы усталости.  
  
      ― В таком случае бредим мы оба, что статистически маловероятно, ― Спок сам не понимал, зачем отвечает на этот явно риторический вопрос.  
  
      ― Я обожаю тебя, ― Кирк со смешком уткнулся носом в шею Спока, а потом, оставив на ней легкий поцелуй, от которого у вулканца всё же перехватило дыхание, вновь посмотрел ему в глаза, ― я так долго мечтал поцеловать тебя, ты не представляешь. Было крайне наивно думать, что на Тиаре я смогу сдержать свои эмоции, но возможность быть так близко к тебе явно затуманила мне мозги.  
  
      ― Теперь у нас достаточно возможностей и времени, чтобы позволить себе это, ― на этих словах Спок коротко, но нежно коснулся губ Кирка своими.  
  
      ― И не только это, я надеюсь, ― лукаво усмехнулся Джим, ― но не стоит пока торопить события. Я слишком давно не целовался с кем-то, кто мне действительно дорог, чтобы позволить себе роскошь не насладиться полностью для начала этим аспектом отношений. Я же могу называть то, что между нами, отношениями? ― Кирк смотрел как-то смущенно, но с надеждой.  
  
      ― Разумеется, t’hy’la, ― называть отношения отношениями было крайне логично, по мнению Спока.   
  
      ― Ты называешь меня так уже во второй раз, в первый мне было как-то не до объяснений, но сейчас ты же мне скажешь, что это значит? А то я не слишком силен в вулканском, хотя, если ты захочешь, могу попытаться исправить этот свой недочет, ― Джим вновь тепло улыбнулся, крепче прижимаясь к вулканцу.  
  
      ― Как тебе будет угодно, Джим, ― Спок слегка приподнял уголок губ, представив, как капитан в свободное от вахт время читает труды Сурака в оригинале, хотя Кирку, скорее всего, гораздо больше пришлась бы по вкусу досураковская поэзия, ― в вулканской культуре концепция t’hy’la имеет очень большое значение. В приблизительном переводе на стандарт это слово может принимать значения «друг», «брат», «любовник», но оно значит гораздо больше, чем любой из этих терминов. Ты уже давно стал для меня ближе, чем любой из друзей, роднее, чем брат, но о возможности называть тебя t’hy’la в третьем значении я до недавнего времени не задумывался. Когда я почувствовал твои эмоции в медотсеке, то понял, что надежда на взаимность моих чувств всё же есть, хоть она и крайне нелогична.  
  
      ― Ты забыл, что я сам крайне нелогичен… t’hy’la, ― мягко рассмеялся Джим.  
  
      Тишина, опустившаяся на обзорную палубу после этих слов, не была напряженной, они стояли, обнявшись, иногда целуя друг друга, освещенные светом космических объектов, мимо которых пролегал их общий звездный путь. Их спокойствие было потревожено лишь однажды, когда кто-то безуспешно попытался войти на обзорную палубу, доступ на которую был сейчас закрыт капитанским кодом.   
  
      ― Надо дать и другим полюбоваться на звезды, как ты думаешь, Спок? У нас же еще будет время? ― тепло и уют, источаемые эмоциями Джима, заполняли вулканца, успокаивая не хуже многочасовой медитации.  
  
      ― Много времени, ― Спок коснулся губами виска землянина.   
  
      ― Я уже и забыл, что такое отношения, в которых не надо никуда спешить, ― Кирк потянулся навстречу прикосновению, крепче обнимая Спока.  
  
      ― Нам обоим надо отдохнуть, Джим, завтра нам должны передать детали новой миссии, это будет трудный день, ― хоть Споку и не хотелось отпускать от себя Кирка, но он обязан был это сделать.  
  
      Джим нехотя согласился и они, поправив свой внешний вид до соответствия уставу, покинули обзорную палубу. Подойдя к своей каюте, Кирк пожелал Споку доброй ночи и, украдкой оценив, что в коридорах никого нет, коснулся его пальцев своими в кратком вулканском поцелуе, после чего, улыбнувшись на прощание, вошел в каюту. Спустя несколько секунд Спок зашел в свою, посчитав, что в столь позднее время вид задумавшегося перед каютой капитана старшего помощника, может вызвать слухи, пусть и недалекие от истины.


	8. Пламя. Когда пожар плавит лед.

      Две недели, прошедшие с разговора на обзорной палубе, были, пожалуй, самыми светлыми в жизни Спока. Во время дежурств теплая улыбка капитана, обращенная к вулканцу, не раз согревала душу, а после смены, когда ни один из них не был занят корабельными делами, они чаще всего проводили время в компании друг друга. Но покой не может длиться вечно, и вскоре от командования поступил новый приказ. Следующим пунктом на пути следования «Энтерпрайз» должна была стать Алдаса, необитаемая планета класса М в звездной системе Унитмо. Недавнее изменение её орбиты под влиянием прошедшей почти вплотную кометы P/2268 V1 повлияло на климатические условия, резко подняв температуру на поверхности. Случившееся грозило в недалеком будущем еще нескольким планетам, некоторые из них были обитаемы, поэтому задачей экипажа «Энтерпрайз» было тщательнейшим образом изучить произошедшие на Алдасе изменения в климате и экосистемах.  
  
      По итогам совещания были выбраны время высадки и состав десанта, куда помимо Кирка, Спока и доктора Маккоя вошли еще двое научных сотрудников и один офицер службы безопасности. В самом начале альфа-смены того дня, когда «Энтерпрайз» должен был выйти на орбиту Алдасы, в инженерном отсеке произошла чрезвычайная ситуация: кто-то из инженеров грубо нарушил технику безопасности, результатом чего стал довольно мощный взрыв и, как следствие, временный отказ двигателей звездолета. Пострадавшие семь человек были срочно доставлены в лазарет, у пятерых из них врачи диагностировали серьезные повреждения. Таким образом, за несколько часов до высадки капитану и первому помощнику пришлось разбираться с неполадками в инженерном отсеке, что явно подпортило настроение Кирку. Капитан явно дал понять всем окружающим, что получение членами экипажа тяжелых травм не в опасных миссиях, а просто из-за банальной халатности недопустимо, и, как только будут определены виновные, им вряд ли удастся отвертеться от справедливого наказания.  
  
      Когда поврежденные цепи были, наконец, восстановлены, «Энтерпрайз» пришлось нагонять упущенное время, чтобы войти в график, что повышало нагрузку на двигатели и, к тому же, из-за использования во время ремонта обходных цепей возникал риск отказа того оборудования, по элементам которого проходили превышающие норму мощности. Всё это, судя по пролегшей на лбу морщинке, тоже не радовало капитана. Кирк был явно не в духе, но в турболифте по пути на мостик Спок решил всё же высказать свои соображения насчет грядущей миссии:  
  
      ― Капитан, поверхность планеты, судя по результатам научных изысканий предыдущих исследовательских групп, по большей части покрыта лесами. После изменения орбиты средняя температура на планете поднялась до критического уровня, при котором высок риск возникновения лесных пожаров. Согласно уставу Звездного флота в подобной рискованной ситуации двум старшим офицерам не рекомендуется покидать корабль одновременно. Было бы логично вам остаться на корабле, ― Спок слишком хорошо еще помнил оползень на Осдори и разрывающий сердце страх за Джима, он не хотел повторения подобных ощущений.  
  
      Кирк с немного напряженной усмешкой посмотрел на вулканца и остановил турболифт:  
  
      ― Мистер Спок, вы требуете, чтобы я остался на корабле в то время, пока вы будете на планете? Мы уже сотни раз обсуждали конкретно этот пункт устава, и, если мне память не изменяет, вы в итоге согласились, что включение нас обоих в группу высадки хоть и противоречит рекомендациям, но наиболее оптимально влияет на выполнение поставленных задач. Вы изменили своё мнение? ― Спок чувствовал привычное тепло, исходящее от Джима, но всё же заметил и нотки раздражения, хотя, не касаясь, было сложно понять Кирка, когда тот хотел скрыть свои эмоции.   
  
      ― В ходе последней миссии на Осдори, когда наши жизни в очередной раз подвергались опасности, я пришел к выводу, что рисковать сверх меры все же не стоит, ― Спок надеялся, что его беспокойство и желание уберечь Джима будет понято и принято Кирком.  
  
      ― В таком случае на корабле остаетесь вы, мистер Спок. Представьте мне на рассмотрение наиболее подходящие кандидатуры офицеров по науке для включения в десант, ― капитан еще сильней эмоционально закрылся. Его решение сильно удивило Спока, полагавшего, что если Кирк не удовлетворит его просьбу, то, по крайней мере, оставит состав десанта прежним, как уже не раз бывало после подобных споров.  
  
      ― Я хотел бы остаться в группе высадки, Джим. ― Спок попытался смягчить фразу, используя неформальное обращение. ― Учитывая температурные…   
  
      ― Сейчас я для вас капитан, мистер Спок, ― Кирк перебил вулканца, из ясных глаз окончательно пропала улыбка, ― вы добились своего, один из старших офицеров остается на корабле, рекомендации соблюдены, чего вы еще от меня хотите? Какие бы отношения нас не связывали, вы обязаны подчиняться мне, как вышестоящему офицеру. Или у вас своё мнение еще и по этому вопросу? ― капитан весь подобрался, как зверь перед прыжком, готовый к атаке.  
  
      ― Нет, сэр, ― Спок как-то на периферии сознания понял, как быстро отвык обращаться так отстраненно-холодно с тем, кого еще совсем недавно целовал, ― я предоставлю вам список офицеров по науке, способных заменить меня в этом десанте, в течение ближайших пяти минут.   
  
      ― Надеюсь на ваш профессионализм, мистер Спок, ― Кирк чуть расслабился и запустил турболифт. Остаток пути на мостик прошел в непривычно тяжелом молчании, выходя, капитан даже не посмотрел в сторону своего первого помощника.  
  
      Спустя две минуты Спок отправил характеристики четырех офицеров по науке, один из которых должен был занять его место в группе высадки, капитану. Кирк остановил свой выбор на лейтенанте Коллинс. После разговора в турболифте они со Споком больше не возвращались к обсуждению предстоящей миссии до момента десантирования на планету. Стоя в транспортаторной, Спок принимал последние распоряжения капитана на время отсутствия того на корабле и не мог отвязаться от мысли, что лейтенант Коллинс внешне соответствовала наиболее привлекающему Кирка типу женщин, к тому же старалась держаться поближе к капитану и уже несколько раз как будто случайно коснулась его. Когда Кирк и остальные члены десанта исчезли в свете транспортации, Спок с тяжелым сердцем возвратился на мостик.  
  
      Рядом с Джимом в этот раз не было даже Маккоя, тот проводил серию серьезных операций с пострадавшими от взрыва в инженерном отсеке и заслуживал отдых, поэтому Кирк убрал и его из группы высадки. А доктор Томсон, вошедший вместо Маккоя в состав десанта, явно уступал в познаниях ворчливому южанину. Спок занял кресло капитана и принял командование, внешне выглядя спокойным и уравновешенным, но на самом деле глубоко в душе переживая за безопасность Кирка и пытаясь проанализировать, к чему может привести спор в турболифте с точки зрения неформальных отношений с Джимом. Пока что не хватало данных, чтобы предполагать что-либо определенное, но оптимизма в мыслях Спока недоставало. Обычно подобные споры никогда не воспринимались Кирком как что-то личное, сейчас же капитан явно принял желание своего первого офицера уберечь его от опасности на свой счет, что вводило Спока в недоумение. Но анализ поведения Джима мог и подождать, на первом месте для вулканца сейчас оставалась безопасность капитана.  
  
      Спок отдал приказ лейтенанту Моралис, занимающему сейчас научную станцию, постоянно проверять местность, куда был транспортирован десант, на наличие рядом очагов лесных пожаров, которые могли бы представлять опасность. Сеансы связи десанта с кораблем проходили точно по графику, никаких помех не было зарегистрировано, капитан довольно сухо и по форме сообщал о полученных данных, Спок в ответ рапортовал о работе звездолета. После первого сеанса связи вулканец поймал на себе удивленно-вопросительный взгляд лейтенанта Ухуры, явно понявшей по интонациям капитана, что Спок впал в немилость. Судя по шепоткам Сулу и Чехова, вновь вспоминающих какую-то кошку, изменения заметила не только она. На мостике воцарилось изредка прерываемое по необходимости тяжелое молчание. Дежурства под руководством капитана всегда были ярче и обладали более теплой атмосферой, чем когда на мостике руководил Спок, но сегодня напряжение буквально окутывало всех. Спок усилил и так высоко поднятые ментальные щиты, но все равно чувствовал нервозность землян.  
  
      Спустя два часа и шесть минут с момента десантирования, на мостик пришел доктор Маккой, который, судя по его удивленному лицу, не знал о перестановке в группе высадки, не касающейся его самого. Оглядев притихших офицеров мостика, он явно забеспокоился и попросил Спока уделить ему несколько минут внимания. Спок, убедившись по отчету лейтенанта Моралис, что на данный момент десантной группе ничего не угрожает, согласился и покинул мостик. В турболифте Маккой почти сразу же привел в движение ручку экстренной остановки. Спок отстраненно отметил про себя нелогичное желание землян общаться именно в этом месте.  
  
      ― Что, черт побери, вы делаете на мостике, когда должны быть внизу? ― доктор выглядел весьма обеспокоенным.  
  
      ― Согласно приказу капитана, вместо меня на планету спустилась лейтенант Коллинс, ― Споку было неприятно сообщать об этом Маккою, хоть подобное чувство и было нелогично.  
  
      ― А с чего это он вдруг променял вас на эту блондинку? Вы поссорились? Судя по тому, что на мостике все сидят тихо, как мыши, что-то явно произошло! ― подозрительность доктора только усилилась, к тому же Спок начал сильнее ощущать исходящее от Маккоя беспокойство.  
  
      ― У нас с капитаном возник спор по поводу спуска на планету. Так как условия высадки являлись слишком рискованными, я счел своим долгом напомнить про пункт устава, регламентирующий состав десанта в ситуациях с высокой долей риска, ― Спок предпочел не обратить внимания на то, как при словах об уставе доктор закатил глаза, ― два старших офицера, согласно этому пункту, не должны спускаться на планету одновременно. Я предложил капитану остаться на корабле, но он предпочел заменить меня, хотя я гораздо лучше приспособлен к условиям на планете.  
  
      ― Погоди, ты имеешь в виду тот самый пункт устава, который вы чуть ли не при каждой высадке нарушали? ― Маккой иронично поднял бровь.  
  
      ― Ранее я заметил, что капитан все равно предпочитает сам участвовать в десантировании на планету, поэтому в целях обеспечения его безопасности предпочитал также спускаться вниз, чтобы иметь возможность защитить его. Но сейчас риск возникновения лесных пожаров был слишком велик, и я счел необходимым напомнить ему о безопасности, ― Спок надеялся, что доктор, всегда пекущийся о здоровье капитана, правильно, в отличие от самого Джима, поймет его мотивы.  
  
      ― И в результате он всё равно ушел, а ты остался здесь и места себе не находишь от беспокойства, ― Маккой, разобравшись в ситуации, сочувственно улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Смею напомнить вам, доктор, что вулканцам не характерно беспокойство, ― возражение было сделано скорее по привычке, чем отражало истину, Маккой действительно неплохо разбирался в чужих чувствах.  
  
― Да-да, конечно. А еще вулканцы вообще не испытывают эмоций и всегда поступают только по велению логики, ― доктор опять закатил глаза в притворном раздражении, ― Спок, прекратите мне вешать лапшу на уши, я всё же считаю и вас, и Джима своими друзьями. И мне очень не нравится то, что сейчас между вами творится.   
  
      ― Леонард, я ценю ваше дружеское отношение ко мне, но вас произошедшее никоим образом не касается, ― поддержка доктора была иррационально приятна Споку, но всё же делиться своими проблемами в отношениях с капитаном с посторонними он не хотел.  
  
      ― О, мне стоит обвести зеленым в календаре этот день, вы назвали меня по имени, ― Маккой насмешливо фыркнул, но продолжил уже серьезно, ― произошедшее касается всех на «Энтерпрайз», Спок. Неужели вы за годы жизни среди людей так ничего и не поняли? На мостике явно напряженная обстановка, а когда люди нервничают, они допускают больше ошибок, что может привести к непоправимым последствиям, а всё из-за того, что в идеально доселе работающем механизме «Кирк-Спок» что-то заклинило. После смены слух разнесется по всему кораблю, и это совсем не будет способствовать продуктивной работе.  
  
      ― Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, доктор, но…  
  
      ― Погоди, я еще не все сказал, ― сегодня Спока перебивал уже второй землянин, это начинало превращаться в весьма неприятную тенденцию, ― Джим ни о чем мне не говорил, но я знаю его уже довольно давно и могу понять по его поведению гораздо больше, чем он предполагает. Последние две недели, примерно с того момента как ты вернулся к службе после оползня на Осдори, он выглядел гораздо более счастливым и довольным жизнью, чем обычно. Душевный подъем капитана заметили многие, часть из них связала его с твоим выздоровлением и тут, к гадалке не ходи, были правы. Но я заметил еще кое-что, он и раньше иногда смотрел на тебя, как влюбленный идиот, но теперь его взгляд стал присущ скорее влюбленному идиоту, который узнал, что его чувства взаимны. Так что я собирался на днях вас поздравить с тем, что ваши извечные танцы вокруг да около всё же завершились логически, ― на этих словах Маккой беззлобно усмехнулся. ― Я давно не видел Джима настолько излучающим счастье, да и ты, наконец, ослабил немного свою броню. Спок, не потеряйте то, что только недавно нашли, из-за собственного упрямства. Я понимаю твое беспокойство за Джима, но капитан может принять его за попытки контроля с твоей стороны, а этого он не стерпит. Когда Джим вернется, если возникнет необходимость, я поговорю с ним, но лучше бы вы разобрались со своими проблемами сами.   
  
      ― Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не вмешивались, доктор. Но я благодарен вам за участие, ― Спок был смущен тем, что их с Джимом отношения так легко читались кем-то другим, это требовало определенной корректировки линии поведения.  
  
      ― Возвращайтесь на мостик, Спок, подумайте над моими словами, ― доктор, уже успевший привести в движение турболифт, на прощание легко похлопал вулканца по плечу и направился в медотсек, как только двери открылись на нужном уровне.  
  
      Спок вернулся на мостик, где всё оставалось неизменным, через оговоренные промежутки времени были проведены еще три таких же сухих сеанса связи с капитаном. Когда во время последнего Спок предложил встретить десант в транспортаторной, Кирк ответил, что в этом нет никакой необходимости, и велел оставаться на мостике. Червь сомнений всё больше глодал душу Спока, Джим явно не жаждал общения. После возвращения капитана и до конца альфа-смены на мостике царили тишина и напряжение. После дежурства Кирк быстро попрощался со всеми и ушел. Споку ничего не оставалось, как пройти в свою каюту. После вечеров, проведенных с Кирком, её тишина действовала угнетающе, вулканец пытался медитировать, но успокоения в медитации так и не нашел. Не нашел он его и во сне, почти бессонная ночь была полна мыслями о Джиме и попытками понять, что именно послужило причиной резкой смены настроения Кирка.   
  
      На следующий день повторилось почти то же самое, общение с капитаном в начале альфа-смены было исключительно формальным, хотя несколько раз Спок ощущал привычную теплоту в интонациях забывшегося Кирка, когда тот обращался к вулканцу, но спустя несколько мгновений капитан вспоминал о размолвке и вновь закрывался. Затем последовала высадка десанта на планету, короткие сеансы связи, подъем десанта, завершение дежурства, исчезающий еще до того, как Спок попытался вызвать его на разговор, Кирк, медитация и еще одна почти бессонная ночь. Вулканец уже начал задумываться, как подобное нарушение режима скажется на его работоспособности. Случайно встретивший Спока в коридоре Маккой смотрел с явным беспокойством, отмечая нездоровую даже для вулканца бледность кожи, и велел зайти в медотсек. Спок дал обещание зайти, как освободится, но осознавал, что вряд ли выполнит его, так как снова говорить с доктором о Джиме не было никакого желания. Слухи о разладе между капитаном и первым офицером действительно заполонили корабль, Спок поймал на себе уже с десяток сочувственных взглядов, ощущалось это унизительно и крайне неприятно.  
  
      На третий день нахождения «Энтерпрайз» на орбите Алдасы, вскоре после второго сеанса связи лейтенант Моралис обнаружил недалеко от группы высадки очаг лесного пожара, о чем Спок немедленно сообщил по коммуникатору Кирку. Тот отдал приказ о немедленной транспортации десанта на звездолет, но спустя минуту и одиннадцать секунд лейтенант-коммандер Скотт с усилившимся от волнения акцентом сообщил на мостик, что в транспортаторной произошел сбой оборудования и поднять десант немедленно невозможно. Спок доложил о ситуации капитану, указал направление, в котором группе высадки стоит двигаться, чтобы как можно дольше находиться вне опасной зоны и, сдав управление на мостике Сулу, направился в транспортаторную.  
  
      Едва открылись двери турболифта, вулканец побежал, нисколько не заботясь о том, что о нем могут подумать подчиненные. Скорость распространения лесных пожаров на поверхности была очень велика, сильный ветер крайне быстро переносил пламя, и это означало, что несмотря на то, что десант будет пытаться удалиться как можно дальше от пожара, в случае, если поломка не будет устранена в ближайшее время, они все равно подвергнутся опасности. И там, в лесах Алдасы, рядом с Джимом не будет того, кто готов защищать его даже ценой собственной жизни.   
  
      Спок вошел в транспортаторную, и по его виду никто не смог бы даже предположить, что почти весь путь старший помощник пробежал. Первым, кого увидел вулканец, был мистер Скотт, взволнованно копошащийся в цепях транспортатора, пытаясь найти поломку, вызвавшую сбой. Рядом с ним находились несколько энсинов из инженерной службы корабля, но судя по всему, они скорее мешали, чем помогали главному инженеру. Спок молча отстранил жестом одного из них и, забрав его трикодер, вместе со Скоттом принялся изучать переплетения проводов и контактов.  
  
      ― Мистер Спок, я проверил, работе транспортатора мешает не какое-то излучение извне, проблемы где-то на корабле. Возможно, из-за недавнего взрыва в инженерном и перегруза цепей в связи с перенаправлением энергии возникли неполадки, которые проявились не сразу. Судя по всему, должна быть разрушена одна из цепей транспортатора, а может даже и несколько, приборы показывают, что системы, подводящие энергию к транспортатору, работают в штатном режиме, ― шотландец во время доклада продолжал измерять многофункциональным инженерным трикодером параметры цепей установки. Через семнадцать секунд после того, как инженер замолчал, прозвучал сигнал связи:  
  
      ― Скотти, когда вы сможете нас поднять? ― голос капитана был слышен не очень ровно, видимо, он говорил на ходу. ― Мы уже видим вдали дым, он еще далеко, но приближается со скоростью, превышающей нашу, мне бы не хотелось тут поджариться.  
  
      ― Капитан, ― Спок ответил вместо роющегося в переплетении проводов шотландца, ― мы с мистером Скоттом работаем над исправлением неполадок в транспортаторе. Оценить время, которое нам потребуется для этого, пока невозможно, ввиду того, что мы еще не обнаружили причин поломки, ― тут Спок обратил внимание на нехарактерный скачок показателей прибора при исследовании цепи и жестом указал на неё Скотту, ― ситуация изменилась, одну разорванную цепь нашли, но вероятность того, что повреждена не только она, составляет шестьдесят восемь процентов. Мы постараемся вернуть транспортатор в рабочее состояние настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.   
  
      ― Вас понял. Если два лучших специалиста на «Энтерпрайз» работают над этим, нам можно успокоиться, ― судя по всему, Кирк пытался этими словами подбодрить других членов десантной группы, ― держите нас в курсе, Спок, ― впервые за двое суток капитан обратился к вулканцу, не соблюдая формальностей, и это, несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, придало тому сил.  
  
      ― Капитан, я бы посоветовал вам уточнить у лейтенанта Моралис оптимальное направление движения, ― пока Спок разговаривал с Кирком, Скотт успел уже разобрать подозрительную цепь и начать замену поврежденных деталей.  
  
      ― Уже уточнил, Спок, ветер в нашу сторону, нам поможет только скорость, либо наша, либо ваша со Скотти. Я бы предпочел вторую, так как скоро здесь будет жарко, ― Спок почувствовал невеселую усмешку Джима так же четко, как если бы увидел её собственными глазами, ― конец связи.  
  
      Вместе с шотландцем Спок завершил установку новых деталей, затем он отошел к пульту и попытался включить транспортатор. Попытка успехом не увенчалась и они со Скоттом снова начали искать поврежденные элементы. Беспокойство за Джима мешало сосредоточиться, но всё же были найдены и отремонтированы еще две сломанных цепи. Спустя девять секунд после завершения работы над последней вновь прозвучал сигнал связи:  
  
      ― Спок, Скотти, огонь близко, поторопитесь, нам уже приходится бежать, ― голос капитана был плохо слышен из-за бега и рева пламени неподалеку, ― как только будете готовы, активируйте транспортатор, даже если это будет рискованно, у нас пока выше шанс пострадать при пожаре, чем расщепиться на атомы. Конец связи.  
  
      Когда главный инженер во время слов Кирка попытался вновь включить транспортатор, тот всё же не заработал, поэтому вновь были начаты поиски разрушенных элементов. Исправив следующий найденный дефект, Спок метнулся к пульту управления, в этот раз транспортатор включился. Скотт бегло проверил все показатели:  
  
      ― Мистер Спок, на первый взгляд всё в норме, но есть определенный риск…  
  
      ― Активируйте, мистер Скотт, ― в этот раз настала очередь Спока перебивать землян, ― внизу им оставаться еще опасней, к тому же вы слышали приказ капитана.  
  
      ― Да, сэр, ― инженер активировал транспортатор, пытаясь поймать шестерых членов десанта.  
  
      Спок, вызвав на всякий случай медиков, стоял, вцепившись пальцами в панель управления, вглядываясь в силуэты, проявляющиеся над транспортатором. Поймать бегущую цель было всегда тяжелее, чем статичную, но сейчас для тех, кто внизу, бег был единственным шансом на выживание. Беспокойство за Джима нарастало, неполадки в транспортаторе могли быть устранены не полностью и, несмотря на отданный Скотту приказ, Спок тоже испытывал сомнения по поводу правильности принятого решения. Но Джим, скорее всего, именно поэтому и совершил последний вызов, не давая шанса усомниться в своей удаче. Время шло, люди всё еще не транспортировались. Спок оценил своё состояние как близкое к панике, страх потерять Джима был слишком велик. Вошли Маккой и еще несколько врачей, готовых оказать помощь, если будут пострадавшие.  
  
      Когда материализовался первый член десанта, Спок с трудом сдержал вздох разочарования. Это был не Джим. Лейтенант Коллинс была покрыта копотью и измазана в саже, но, за исключением нескольких ожогов и царапин, не выглядела сильно травмированной, она сама спустилась с транспортатора и подошла к одному из врачей.  
  
      ― Где капитан и остальные? ― если бы его не опередил явно нервничающий Маккой, Спок спросил бы сам.  
  
      ― Мы все бежали рядом, огонь был очень близко, но все были в относительном порядке, ― Коллинс чему-то явно удивилась, мельком взглянув на вулканца, видимо, его контроль дал слабину.  
  
      Спустя пару минут транспортировались сразу трое членов десантной группы, среди них Кирка тоже не было. Спок почувствовал, как гнется под его руками панель управления транспортатором и завел руки за спину. На гладкой поверхности остались вмятины от вулканских пальцев.   
  
      Наконец, в свете транспортатора материализовались два последних человека. Спок визуально оценил состояние капитана, нервно отмахивающегося от суетящегося над ним Маккоя, как удовлетворительное, и, поймав взгляд Джима, понял, что больше не выдержит. Он не мог себе позволить сорваться и показать всем присутствующим свои чувства. Отстраненно сообщив на мостик, что десант успешно поднят, Спок покинул транспортаторную.  
  
      Он не смог бы сказать, как добрался до своей каюты. Зайдя, вулканец беспорядочно прошел несколько раз до стены и обратно, не в силах успокоиться. Две бессонные ночи и нервное перенапряжение последнего часа сказывались даже на сильном организме Спока, сердце суматошно билось в боку. Он мог потерять Джима. Потерять, так и не успев многого сказать, находясь в немилости из-за какого-то глупого недопонимания. Закрыв глаза, Спок как наяву видел взгляд Джима в транспортаторной, взгляд жаждущий, открытый, ищущий и нашедший. Вулканец без сил опустился на стул. Попытки вернуть себе контроль были безуспешны.   
  
      А потом раздался стук в дверь.


	9. Пламя. Когда разум не спорит с телом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В данной части курсивом обозначена мысленная речь.

      Спок попытался вернуть своему лицу привычное бесстрастное выражение и, подойдя к двери, отдал компьютеру приказ отворить её. Человек, стоящий у порога, был именно тем, кого он больше всех жаждал увидеть, но в то же время, разговора с кем иррационально страшился. Находясь в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии, Спок опасался сказать или сделать что-либо, способное поколебать еще больше и так шаткое равновесие между ними.  
  
      Джим вошел в каюту и обеспокоенно оглядел вулканца:  
  
      ― Ты в порядке? ― открытый, заботливый взгляд капитана и почти позабытое за эти двое суток нескрываемое тепло его эмоций подействовали на вулканца почти как шоколад, когда Спок в первый и последний раз попробовал его ради эксперимента, тело стало непослушным и очень легким, мысли спутались и вулканец с трудом осознал суть вопроса.  
  
      ― Я, в отличие от вас, не убегал от лесного пожара, а находился на корабле, было бы логично мне справляться о вашем самочувствии, капитан, а не вам – о моем, ― Спок оглядел Джима, от которого всё еще исходил слабый запах гари, но следов каких-либо травм, помимо нескольких свежезалеченных царапин, не заметил, ― вы не получили повреждений на Алдасе?  
  
      ― Я в порядке, Спок. А вот насчет тебя я не уверен, ― беспокойство Кирка и отголоски вины накладывались на светлый поток его эмоций, жадно впитываемых вулканцем через частично опущенные ментальные барьеры, ― как только Боунс меня отпустил, я вернулся на мостик, но не обнаружил там тебя. Вкупе с тем, что в транспортаторной ты выглядел не совсем здоровым, это заставило меня испугаться, что с тобой что-то случилось. Так как в лазарете мы бы пересеклись, я решил проверить твою каюту.  
  
      ― Моё самочувствие соответствует норме, капитан, ― соблюдение формальности разговора казалось излишним, но Спок не хотел рисковать расположением Кирка, помня последнюю реакцию того на обращение не по уставу.  
  
      ― Джим. Для тебя – Джим, ― Кирк приблизился к Споку и неуверенно, но ласково провел рукой по предплечью вулканца, ― Спок, прости, что вспылил тогда в турболифте. И за моё идиотское поведение в последние дни. Когда мы спасались на планете от пламени, я не мог отделаться от мысли, что если вы не успеете нас поднять, то я не смогу даже извиниться перед тобой, прикоснуться к тебе. Еще раз сказать, что люблю, ― ясные глаза человека отражали эмоции, его переполнявшие, ― было таким счастьем увидеть тебя снова в транспортаторной, я не мог даже оторвать взгляд. А потом ты ушел, и там стало просто космически одиноко, несмотря на десяток людей вокруг.  
  
      ― Я не мог себе позволить потерять тебя, Джим, ― в ответ на эти слова Кирк светло улыбнулся и притянул Спока к себе, обнимая. Тот с готовностью подался навстречу, наслаждаясь прикосновениями Джима, ― в последние дни я постоянно ожидал информации о пожаре, но то, что транспортатор вышел из строя в столь критический момент, стало для меня жестоким сюрпризом. Вулканцы должны контролировать свои эмоции, но страх за твою жизнь был слишком силен. Как и радость от твоего возвращения. Если бы я не покинул транспортаторную, то мог бы повредить твоей репутации своими действиями.  
  
      ― О, Спок… ― тепла, наполняющего интонации человека, хватило бы, чтобы растопить несколько ледников. ― Моя репутация как-нибудь пережила бы это. Но ты не ответил, прощаешь ли меня? ― вопрошающий взгляд Кирка пронизывал Спока насквозь.  
  
      ― Я принимаю твои извинения, Джим. Хотя для меня так и осталась загадкой причина, по которой ты среагировал так резко на моё желание обезопасить тебя, ― вулканец хотел понять, где допустил ошибку, прекрасно осознавая, что если не поднимет этот вопрос сейчас, то рискует так и остаться без ответа.  
  
      ― Обезопасить меня? Спок, я еще больший идиот, чем я думал, ― раскаяние Кирка и его чувство вины яркими вспышками проникали через почти полностью опущенные теперь щиты вулканца, ― и как же мне объяснить всё безумие моей ошибки? ― Джим явно задумался, а затем неуверенно продолжил, ― Спок, осуществляя контакт разумов, вулканцы могут проникать в память того, с кем идет мелдинг, и видеть прошлое с их точки зрения?  
  
      ― Да, с добровольного согласия того, с кем проводится мелдинг, и строго в границах, им очерченных, ― Спок понимал, куда клонит Джим, но не мог в это до конца поверить.  
  
      ― Ты сможешь осуществить это со мной? ― Кирк пытливо смотрел на вулканца. ― Мне кажется, так будет понятнее, чем при моих попытках объяснить словами. Если ты, конечно, не против. Ты говорил, что любому мелдингу присущ риск, я не хочу по неосторожности снова причинить тебе боль. К тому же ты не лучшим образом выглядел в транспортаторной, может, тебе нужен отдых? ― Джим явно забеспокоился, Спок в ответ на это беспокойство лишь теснее прижал к себе человека, обнимая так, как будто хотел защитить его от всех сомнений.   
  
      ― Если твой разум будет открыт для контакта, проблем возникнуть не должно. Твоë присутствие рядом и направленные на меня положительные эмоции оказали на моё состояние благотворное воздействие. Восстановление прошло не полностью, но в достаточной мере, ― Спок действительно впервые за двое суток чувствовал себя прекрасно, несмотря на недосып и общую усталость. То, насколько Джеймс Кирк оказывал влияние на его жизнь, с одной стороны ужасало, но с другой внушало надежду в случае развития их отношений, ― ты хотел бы провести слияние разумов сейчас?   
  
      ― Только в том случае, если ты готов и тоже хочешь этого, ― Джим потянулся за правой кистью Спока, бережно взял её в свою руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев, глядя в глаза вулканца. От этой нехитрой ласки у того сбилось дыхание.  
  
      ― Да, Джим, ― и как когда-то в тиарийской пещере, Спок почувствовал отклик человека на эти слова, но позволил себе не заострять на этом внимание, в конце концов, за последние две недели он не раз чувствовал подобную реакцию Кирка на свои слова или действия, ― я не буду углублять контакт или вторгаться в твое сознание, ты сам решишь, что именно мне показать, тебе будет необходимо лишь сконцентрироваться на нужном воспоминании.  
  
      ― Я понял, Спок, ― Джим в последний раз коснулся губами кисти вулканца и разжал руку.   
  
      Спок прикоснулся к мелдинговым точкам на лице человека и, чувствуя биение его сознания под своими пальцами и собственную жажду единения с этим нелогичным, но таким притягательным разумом, произнес ритуальную фразу:  
  
      ― Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям, ― и был поглощен первыми отголосками контакта.  
  
      Сознание Кирка ощущалось теплой волной, меняющей очертания песчаных границ собственного разума вулканца, но долго наслаждаться уютом и спокойствием этих вод Спок не мог себе позволить, ведь не для этого был инициирован контакт. И он устремился туда, куда хотел привести его человек. Вынырнув песчаным потоком из спутанных и постоянно перемешивающихся течений памяти Кирка, мимо которых вулканец проследовал, не проникая в них, он увидел искомый поток и, убедившись, что невидимое сосредоточение сути Джима подталкивает именно к этому течению, слился с ним.  
  
      Он снова стоял в турболифте в тот самый день, когда произошло первое десантирование на Алдасу, но смотрел глазами Кирка и ощущал его незримое присутствие в своем разуме. То, что он видел, внушало удивление. Спок до выхода на дежурство всегда проверял свой внешний вид перед зеркалом, но тот вулканец, которого он увидел в памяти Джима, явно отличался от отражения. Он был чуть выше, не сухощав, а, скорее, строен, в теле буквально ощущалась сдерживаемая сила, морщины были почти незаметны, в глазах цвета горького шоколада отражался незаурядный и абсолютно нечеловеческий ум, а идеальная прическа так и напрашивалась на то, чтобы разворошить её руками, по пути приласкав манящие острые ушки. Внезапно Спок осознал, что сейчас воспринимает себя таким, каким его видел тогда Джеймс Кирк, а заодно и ощущает некоторые желания Джима, которые были тогда на него направлены. И тут всё пришло в движение.  
  
      ― Капитан, поверхность планеты, судя по результатам научных изысканий предыдущих исследовательских групп, по большей части покрыта лесами. После изменения орбиты средняя температура на планете поднялась до критического уровня, при котором высок риск возникновения лесных пожаров. Согласно уставу Звездного флота в подобной рискованной ситуации двум старшим офицерам не рекомендуется покидать корабль одновременно. Было бы логично вам остаться на корабле, ― собственный голос Спока в восприятии Кирка оказался наполнен новыми нотками и очень приятным на слух. Однако услышанное явно Джима не порадовало:   
  
      ―  _ **Мы нарушали это правило десятки раз, что изменилось, Спок? Или всё дело в наших отношениях?**_  ― напряжение захватывает тело, губы сами складываются в усмешку, а рука тянется к рычагу остановки турболифта и резко приводит его в движение. ― Мистер Спок, вы требуете, чтобы я остался на корабле в то время, пока вы будете на планете?  _ **Ты опять будешь рисковать своей жизнью вместо меня, как на Осдори?**_  Мы уже сотни раз обсуждали конкретно этот пункт устава, и если мне память не изменяет, вы в итоге согласились, что включение нас обоих в группу высадки хоть и противоречит рекомендациям, но наиболее оптимально влияет на выполнение поставленных задач.  _ **Ты же сам признал, что мы – идеальная команда, неужели за эти пару недель ты разочаровался в нашем взаимодействии?**_  Вы изменили своё мнение?  _ **Что я сделал не так, Спок?**_  ― раздражение усиливалось, помножаясь на неуверенность в себе.   
  
      ― В ходе последней миссии на Осдори, когда наши жизни в очередной раз подвергались опасности, я пришел к выводу, что рисковать сверх меры все же не стоит, ― вулканец приводит сухие и четкие доводы, как и всегда, но человеческий разум видит в этом скрытое обвинение.  
  
      ―  _ **Да, ты был ранен, очень близок к смерти, я ужасно испугался за тебя тогда. Ты считаешь, что я был причиной этого и поэтому пытаешься оставить меня на корабле, чтобы без помех выполнять свои обязанности? Я мешаю тебе? Но есть и другой способ обеспечить твою безопасность.**_  В таком случае на корабле остаетесь вы, мистер Спок. Представьте мне на рассмотрение наиболее подходящие кандидатуры офицеров по науке для включения в десант.  _ **О, вулканец, выглядящий удивленным, редкое зрелище, хотя и красивое, надо сказать.**_  
  
      ― Я хотел бы остаться в группе высадки, Джим.   
  
      ―  _ **Используешь неформальное обращение на службе? Как не похоже на тебя, пытающегося обращаться своим извечным «капитан» даже когда мы наедине… Пытаешься использовать наши отношения для того, чтобы управлять мной? Нет, дорогой, так не пойдет!**_  ― гнев закипает в крови, гнев и жгучая обида на то, что собственные чувства, такие сокровенные и сильные, могут использоваться как средство для манипуляции.  
  
      ― Учитывая температурные…   
  
      ― _**Замолчи, сейчас же! Ты можешь подвести логическую базу подо что угодно, но я не позволю тебе забыть, кто на этом корабле принимает решения!**_  Сейчас я для вас капитан, мистер Спок, вы добились своего, один из старших офицеров остается на корабле, рекомендации соблюдены, чего вы еще от меня хотите?  _ **Я не позволю тебе манипулировать мною, как бы сильно я тебя не любил.**_  Какие бы отношения нас ни связывали, вы обязаны подчиняться мне, как вышестоящему офицеру. Или у вас своё мнение еще и по этому вопросу?  _ **Не спорь, пожалуйста, я не хочу тебя терять спустя две недели после обретения, сейчас не время для подобных дискуссий, Спок!**_  
  
      ― Нет, сэр, ― как же режет слух эта холодность в обращении, ― я представлю вам список офицеров по науке, способных заменить меня в этом десанте, в течение ближайших пяти минут.   
  
      ―  _ **Ты понял, что пора остановиться, мой умный вулканец. Когда мы оба закончим с этой миссией, нам надо будет серьезно поговорить, Спок. Я так надеялся, что ты не относишься к тем, кто пытается использовать отношения как рычаг для давления, как жаль, что я ошибался.**_  Надеюсь на ваш профессионализм, мистер Спок, ― печаль и тоска заполняют душу, оставляя ощущение обманутых надежд и уже не хочется даже смотреть на такого красивого, но, как оказалось, такого далекого вулканца.  
  
      Воспоминания потускнели, размылись, и Спок снова ощутил мерные покачивания волн сознания Джима, ласково касающегося его собственного. Постепенно взаимодействие их разумов вновь обрело вербальную форму.  
  
      ―  ** _Теперь ты понял, почему я так взъярился?_** ― мысленный голос Джима приобрел оттенок вины. ― Я воспринял твоё беспокойство за мою жизнь как попытку забрать контроль, прости, мной слишком часто пытались манипулировать раньше.  
  
      ―  ** _В твоей памяти действительно можно было увидеть наш разговор с другой точки зрения. Я осознал причины твоего беспокойства,_**  ― Спок действительно, разделив с Кирком его опасения и горечь, понял, что источником размолвки было лишь недопонимание.   
  
      ―  ** _Я должен был больше доверять тебе,_**  ― печаль, звучащая в интонациях Джима, заставила всю сущность Спока попытаться окружить сосредоточение разума Кирка собой, как защитным коконом, показать, что, несмотря на произошедшее, тот всë так же бесконечно дорог вулканцу.  
  
      ―  ** _Помимо твоих боли и сомнений я чувствовал и твою любовь, t’hy’la. Если мы не будем скрывать друг от друга причины наших разногласий, то уверен, сможем их преодолеть,_**  ― Спок почувствовал, как сознание Кирка всей своей сущностью дает понять о том, что тоже считает данный тезис верным.  
  
      ―  ** _Вместе мы справимся,_**  ― Джим всё же вербализовал свои ощущения, хотя сейчас Спок как никогда понимал все эмоции землянина, ―  ** _я чувствую сейчас твою любовь, Спок, и не буду больше в тебе сомневаться, прости, что усомнился тогда._**  
  
      ―  ** _Всё в порядке, Джим,_**  ― уютное спокойствие наполняло их обоих, осторожные соприкосновения разумов приносили удовольствие. Внезапно Спок осознал, что потерял счет времени, и сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно затянулся мелдинг.  
  
      ―  ** _Нам пора?_**  ― Кирк мгновенно почувствовал смену настроения вулканца.  
  
      ―  ** _Я не могу определить, сколько времени уже длится мелдинг, Джим. Учитывая, что сейчас идет наша смена, это, по меньшей мере, непрофессионально,_**  ― Спок действительно задумался о том, что они оба могли быть нужны на мостике, но в то же время понимал, что необходимость прояснить истоки их с капитаном разногласий была первоочередной задачей даже с точки зрения командного взаимодействия.  
  
      ―  ** _Тогда нам надо возвращаться,_**  ― разум Джима в последний раз лениво прокатился теплой волной по окружающему его кокону песчаной сущности Спока и чуть отстранился, после чего вулканец мягко разъединил их сознания.  
  
      Они стояли, обнявшись. Спок, убирая руку с контактных точек, ласково провел костяшками пальцев по скуле человека. Джим промаргивался, как после пробуждения ото сна, взгляд его был немного шалым. Однако спустя несколько секунд Кирк пришел в себя и потянулся к губам вулканца своими, тот ответил, вновь наслаждаясь возможностью таким образом прикасаться к Джиму, но вскоре мягко разорвал поцелуй.  
  
      ― И сколько времени прошло, Спок? ― голос Кирка был немного хрипловатым, но явно довольным.  
  
      ― Восемь минут и тридцать две секунды, ― вулканец снова обрел способность точной ориентации во времени.  
  
      ― Значит, нас еще пока не ищут по всему кораблю, ― Джим легко усмехнулся, поглаживая спину Спока, ― но скоро начнут.  
  
      ― Вынужден согласиться, Джим, нам стоит подняться на мостик, ― вулканец чуть поправил выбившиеся прядки волос у уха Кирка, и тот с готовностью подался навстречу прикосновению.  
  
      ― Но как только закончится альфа-смена, и корабельные дела перестанут нас беспокоить, мы же продолжим наш разговор? ― Джим лукаво улыбнулся. ― И не только разговор, я надеюсь. В моей каюте или у тебя?  
  
      ― Это было бы в высшей степени логично, Джим. Я думаю, предпочтительней выглядит твоя каюта, ― после короткого раздумья заключил вулканец.   
  
      ― Значит, договорились, ― Кирк мимолетно поцеловал Спока и мягко отстранился. Критически осмотрев друг друга, и сочтя внешний вид приемлемым для капитана и первого офицера, они вышли из каюты Спока и направились на мостик, находясь друг с другом в большей гармонии, чем когда-либо до этого момента.


	10. Температурный баланс. Когда путь один на двоих.

 

      Поднимаясь вместе со Споком в турболифте на мостик, Кирк завел разговор о продолжении исследований на Алдасе, который должен был помочь им обоим настроиться на рабочий лад. Однако во время обсуждения оставшихся проб и частоты возникновения лесных пожаров Джим всё же ласково поглаживал пальцы вулканца своими. Это несколько сбивало последнего с мыслей о работе, да и сам капитан просто излучал расслабленность и негу. Неоспоримым плюсом вулканских поцелуев являлось то, что они не так сильно лишали способностей к вербальной коммуникации, как земные, но несмотря на это приятные ощущения мешали сосредоточиться. Поэтому, когда двери турболифта открылись, обоим пришлось совершить над собой некоторое усилие, чтобы настроиться на продолжение дежурства.  
  
      Оставшиеся три часа и семнадцать минут альфа-смены прошли спокойно. Атмосфера на мостике нормализовалась, былое напряжение исчезло. После того как капитан и мистер Спок вместе вышли из турболифта, лейтенант Ухура некоторое время с улыбкой поглядывала то на одного, то на другого, а энсин Чехов громким шепотом радостно сообщил пилоту, что тот проиграл их спор, на что Сулу невозмутимо ответил, что рад своему проигрышу. Услышав это, Спок в недоумении изогнул бровь, вопросительно взглянув на капитана, который в ответ тепло рассмеялся и развел руками, сославшись на нелогичность землян.   
  
      Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт вместе со своими инженерами уже начал перепроверку всех цепей транспортатора и других устройств, которые могли быть повреждены после недавнего переброса мощностей из-за взрыва в инженерном отсеке. Ухура отправляла полученные во время высадки на планету данные, скучающие Чехов и Сулу едва слышно переговаривались, так как рассчитывать курс никуда не надо было, а пилотирование «Энтерпрайз» на орбите Алдасы не составляло особого труда. Капитан проверял отчеты о работе систем звездолета, сам же Спок анализировал полученные на Алдасе результаты проб и исследований климатических изменений.   
  
      Доктор Маккой один раз поднимался на мостик, докладывая о том, что состояние всех пострадавших от взрыва в инженерном отсеке нормализовалось, а повреждения и ожоги, полученные некоторыми из членов десанта в последней высадке, оказались настолько незначительными, что не требовали повторного осмотра через некоторое время. Во время своей речи Маккой внимательно изучал взглядом сначала расслабленно крутящего стилус в руке капитана, который на время доклада доктора оторвался от разбора отчетов, а затем на вулканца, который, несмотря на сопоставление различных выборок из результатов, полученных на Алдасе, всё же прислушивался к тому, что говорил главный медик «Энтерпрайз». Переведя свой взор обратно на Кирка, Маккой негромко фыркнул и довольным тоном заключил, что, судя по всем признакам, на мостике тоже всё пришло в норму. На вопросительный взгляд капитана доктор не ответил, но похлопал того по плечу и, кивнув на прощание повернувшемуся в его сторону вулканцу, проследовал к себе в медотсек.   
  
      После окончания смены Кирк попрощался с офицерами мостика и подошел к своему старшему помощнику, завершающему работу на научной станции. Кирк положил руки на спинку сиденья Спока, едва заметно огладив пальцами синюю ткань формы вулканца, и вполголоса сообщил, что будет ждать его у себя в каюте через час, после чего покинул помещение.  
  
      Когда Спок, завершив все необходимые на мостике действия, приняв пищу и проведя краткую медитацию, подошел к назначенному времени к каюте капитана и постучал в дверь, тот открыл почти сразу же. Джим недавно принимал душ, возможно, с целью избавиться от въевшегося на Алдасе запаха гари. Его всё еще влажные волосы слегка вились, а вместо золотистой капитанской формы на нем была простая черная футболка. Спок почувствовал некий дискомфорт, ощутив себя одетым слишком формально по сравнению с Кирком, выглядящим очень по-домашнему. Однако сам Джим, судя по всему, никакого дискомфорта от разницы в одежде не испытывал, так как сразу же после того, как заблокировал дверь, подошел к вулканцу и, обняв его одной рукой за талию, другой слегка пригнул голову Спока, находя его губы своими.  
  
      ― Это прозвучит до ужаса банально, но я скучал, ― с неохотой разорвав дурманящий поцелуй, признался Кирк, взъерошивая пальцами правой руки волосы Спока.  
  
      ― Мы виделись всего лишь час назад, испытывать названное тобой чувство в данной ситуации нелогично, но я понимаю, что ты хотел сказать, Джим, ― тихо отозвался вулканец, теснее прижимая к себе тело Кирка.  
  
      ― Нам следовало бы поговорить, но я не могу найти в себе силы оторваться сейчас от тебя, ― землянин в подтверждение своих слов прижался ближе, его левая рука скользнула с талии Спока на предплечье, а затем и на кисть, лаская пальцы в вулканском поцелуе.  
  
      ― Разве мы не пришли к консенсусу во время мелдинга? ― вулканец чуть изогнул бровь, но долго не смог удерживать это выражение лица, так как правой рукой Кирк задел чрезвычайно чувствительные кончики острых ушей, от чего Спок резко втянул воздух. Вкупе с вулканским поцелуем и передаваемыми через контакт чувствами человека, ощущения были потрясающими. Спок поцеловал Джима, сначала едва касаясь его губ своими, а затем углубив поцелуй, лаская с готовностью поддавшийся натиску рот человека. Кирк чуть сильнее сжал пальцы Спока, и всё это вместе было настолько ошеломляюще прекрасно, что вулканец с трудом удерживал остатки самоконтроля. Но все же, если Джим утверждал, что им надо поговорить, было необходимо вернуть ему способность к вербальной коммуникации, поэтому Спок, слегка прикусив напоследок чуть припухшую нижнюю губу Кирка, с легким сожалением немного отстранился от землянина. Тот почти сразу вновь потянулся к Споку, но, увидев его вопрошающий взгляд, всё же вспомнил о необходимости ответить:  
  
      ― Если ты считаешь, что того взаимопонимания, что мы нашли во время мелдинга, достаточно, то я с тобой с радостью соглашусь, ― интонации Джима стали интимнее, тепло его чувств захлестывало Спока через контакт, спутывая мысли, ― главное мы выяснили, а остальное не так уж и важно.  
  
      Кирк поднес свою левую руку, которой удерживал, лаская, кисть Спока, к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев вулканца. Услышав сбившееся дыхание Спока, Джим мягко улыбнулся, хитро глядя в глаза партнера, и медленно провел языком по подушечкам его пальцев. Пьянящее удовольствие захлестнуло Спока, заставив потерять контроль на несколько секунд, и, когда вулканец частично вернул себе самообладание, он обнаружил что прижимает Кирка к переборке каюты, жадно целуя того на человеческий манер и плотно вжимаясь пахом в его бедро. Спок прервал поцелуй и чуть ослабил хватку, не зная, как среагирует Джим на попытку перехватить контроль над ситуацией, но тот неодобрительно заворчал и притянул вулканца обратно, сам потираясь о его ногу.   
  
      ― Всё в порядке, я не против, чтобы ты вел, мы не на мостике сейчас. Видеть тебя таким, ощущать, какой отклик я у тебя вызываю – это потрясающе, ― жаркий шепот Кирка у самого уха Спока заставил пульс вулканца еще сильнее ускориться. Спок поцеловал открывшуюся шею Джима, вызвав у того стон, пальцы правой руки Кирка вплелись в волосы партнера, иногда ласково оглаживая позеленевшие от притока крови кончики острых ушей, левой же он пробрался под форму Спока, лаская его спину. Увеличение площади соприкосновения их тел усиливало эмоциональную отдачу, получаемую вулканцем через тактильный контакт. Жажда Спока росла, он проложил дорожку поцелуев по шее Джима от ворота футболки до чувствительного местечка за ухом, чуть прикусил мочку, провел губами вдоль линии скулы к подбородку и, наконец, приник губами ко рту Кирка в тягучем, алчущем поцелуе.   
  
      Напряжение в паху росло, хотелось и дальше увеличивать интенсивность получаемых ощущений, касаться обнаженного тела Джима, считывать его такие же обнаженные эмоции. Спок чуть отстранился от Кирка и провел обеими руками вверх по его животу, задирая ставшую лишней ткань футболки, очерчивая напрягающиеся от прикосновения мышцы. Приласкав пальцами соски Джима и услышав тихий одобрительный стон в ответ, вулканец потянул вверх футболку, и Кирк нехотя выпустил из своих объятий партнера, позволяя тому снять ставший ненужным предмет одежды. Вулканец кинул футболку Джима на кресло у стола, за которым они провели немало шахматных партий, а затем, вновь повернувшись к Кирку, ощутил на своем теле прикосновение сильных ладоней, стягивающих его собственную синюю научную форму.  
  
      Джим, в отличие от Спока, отшвырнул одежду партнера просто куда-то на пол и тесно прижался к обнажившимся участкам тела вулканца, впиваясь губами в его рот и потираясь с легким стоном о его бедро. Кирк ласкал одной рукой кончик острого уха, а пальцы другой чувственно сплел с пальцами Спока. Тот, ощущая эмоции человека через увеличившуюся площадь непосредственного контакта их тел еще сильнее, чем раньше, снова прижал Джима к переборке, усиливая еще больше тактильный контакт. Свободной рукой он провел снизу вверх по бедру землянина, оглаживая сильные ягодичные мышцы.  
  
      Хотелось чувствовать еще больше, слиться с партнером, причем желание физической близости сплеталось с жаждой близости ментальной. После приятного для обеих сторон контакта разумов в каюте Спока, у вулканца появилась надежда, что идея повторить подобное слияние может быть воспринята Джимом положительно. Ощущая в своих руках податливое тело человека, который даже не пытался утаивать степень своего возбуждения, Спок не мог найти аналогов смеси чувств, испытываемых им самим и передающихся от Кирка. Пламя желания Джима, направленное только на вулканца и ощущающееся через прикосновения, ласки Кирка, его готовность уступить инициативу, всё это пьянило разум Спока, заставляя жаждать большего.  
  
      Джим, обведя напоследок контур уха Спока, прочертил кончиками пальцев путь вниз по его шее, огладив ключицу, раскрытой горячей ладонью прошелся по груди вулканца, чуть поддразнив зеленоватый сосок, и, проведя по торсу партнера, чуть оттолкнул рукой Спока, чтобы суметь протиснуть кисть между их телами еще ниже. Жаркое прикосновение Джима к выпуклости под форменными брюками Спока заставило того слабо простонать в губы землянина. Кирк, еще несколько раз огладив пах любовника через одежду, расстегнул его брюки и пробрался под бельё, обхватив донельзя возбужденный член вулканца. Джим несколько раз провел пальцами по всей длине, вызвав всплеск острого удовольствия у Спока, а затем оторвался от губ партнера и прошептал ему на ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием:  
  
      ― Может, настало время переместиться в постель?  
  
      ― Это было бы крайне логично, ― голос Спока прозвучал с непривычной для него самого хрипотцой.  
  
      Вулканец немного отстранился от Кирка, ощущая, как стало не хватать тепла его тела. Джим убрал руку из штанов партнера, но второй всё еще ласкал его кисть. Когда Кирк отлип от переборки, в которую еще несколько секунд назад его вжимал Спок, то перехватил его руку и потянул за собой в сторону спальной зоны.   
  
      Остановившись у кровати, Кирк разорвал прикосновение рук и начал было оборачиваться к Споку, но тот обхватил его со спины и провел обеими руками по разгоряченному телу землянина. Джим прижался спиной к партнеру, откинув голову на его плечо, пока тот, воспользовавшись ситуацией, приник ртом к шее любовника, проследив языком бьющуюся жилку на ней. Вулканец ласкал одной рукой крепкие грудные мышцы Кирка, слегка поддразнивая при этом соски, а другой поглаживал через брюки его эрекцию. Джим издал тихий стон, чуть изогнувшись в руках Спока, подался ближе в ответ на прикосновение и закинул руку назад, крепче прижимая его к себе. Вулканец слегка прикусил плечо Кирка, расстегнул его брюки и, проникнув рукой под бельё землянина, обхватил его напряженный член, сам наслаждаясь трением о чувствительную кожу рук и впитывая передающееся через контакт удовольствие Джима.  
  
      ― Спок, хватит… Это прекрасно, но на нас всё еще слишком много одежды, ― ощущать вибрацию горла Джима под своими губами от этих тихих слов было весьма приятно, но еще приятнее стало целовать его, повернувшегося в объятьях вулканца. Спустя некоторое время они все же оторвались друг от друга и, когда оба уже избавились от оставшихся предметов одежды, Кирк слегка подтолкнул Спока к кровати. Тот послушно опустился на постель, увлекая за собой землянина. Джим лег сверху на партнера, они слегка переместились, чтобы стало удобнее обоим, ощутив во время этого движения восхитительное трение возбужденных членов о тела друг друга.   
  
      Кирк приник губами ко рту Спока, жадно целуя, одной рукой он опирался на кровать, а другой поддразнивал остроконечное ухо. Вулканец обхватил ягодицы Джима, с нажимом затем проведя выше по его спине, оглаживая сильные мышцы. Кирк, оторвавшись от губ Спока, начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по телу вулканца, прошелся вдоль шеи, чуть прикусив ключицу, втянул в рот упругий сосок, обвел языком впадинку пупка, и, наконец, обхватил губами напряженный член.   
  
      ― Да, Джим, ― Спок невольно снова выдохнул фразу идентичную той, после которой он впервые ощутил пламя желания Кирка на Тиаре-I. И возбуждение землянина вновь, как и тогда, жаром пронеслось по нервным окончаниям Спока, пока Джим орально ублажал вулканца, лаская распростертое под ним тело руками. Спок извивался от наслаждения, мысль о неприемлемости подобного поведения для вулканца была задвинута в дальний угол сознания, уступая всепоглощающему возбуждению. Одна рука Спока несмело зарылась в волосы Джима, не управляя, а лишь касаясь, лаская, ощущая скольжение чуть вьющихся, всё еще влажных прядей по чувствительным пальцам. Другая же была судорожно сжата в кулак так сильно, что вулканец ощущал, как впиваются в ладонь собственные коротко остриженные ногти.  
  
      Джим накрыл её своей рукой, заставляя разжать пальцы, интимно касаясь их в вулканском поцелуе, продолжая языком и губами ласкать член Спока. Удовольствие вулканца стало нестерпимым, и он с протяжным стоном кончил, наполнив спермой рот Кирка. Тот проглотил её и, вылизав начисто обмякший член Спока, подтянулся наверх, нежно целуя вулканца. Спок с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, преодолевая послеоргазменную негу, ощущая собственный вкус во рту партнера и его жаркое возбуждение. Поцелуй из нежного стал страстным, Спок перекатил их обоих по постели, подминая под себя тело Джима, обхватившего руками ягодицы вулканца и трущегося об его бедро возбужденным членом.   
  
      Спок медленно спустился вниз по телу Кирка, попутно приласкав те точки, к прикосновениям к которым человек ранее был особенно чувствителен. Джим в ответ на эти ласки выгнулся на постели и сдавленно простонал, Спок же пробежался пальцами по напряженной плоти, изучая и запоминая реакцию Кирка на прикосновения. Затем он погрузил член любовника в свой рот, ощущая непривычные вкус и текстуру кожи на языке, а после, используя полученные ранее данные, принялся ласкать член Джима при помощи действий, вызывающих у того наибольший отклик.   
  
      Кирк зарылся рукой в волосы Спока, слегка направляя, задавая ритм, пальцами он слегка задевал кончики острых ушей и вулканец ощутил, что из-за постоянной передачи эмоций от Джима и его прикосновений вновь начинает возбуждаться. Вскоре Кирк, изогнувшись с негромким вскриком, кончил. Спок, проанализировав вкус эякулята и сочтя его вполне приемлемым, хоть и являющимся продуктом животного происхождения, проглотил сперму Джима. Когда Спок лег рядом и мягко поцеловал землянина, тот был полностью расслаблен, на щеках его разлился румянец, а взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц был слегка расфокусирован, что не помешало Джиму ответить на поцелуй и лениво прижаться к Споку, довольно хмыкнув в ответ на явное возбуждение вулканца.   
  
      ― Если ты тоже этого хочешь, я не против еще более интимного взаимодействия, только дай мне немного времени, чтобы восстановиться, ― мурлычущие интонации Кирка воспламеняли кровь Спока почти так же сильно, как и смысл сказанного.   
  
      ― В какой роли ты хотел бы осуществить соитие? ― вулканец счел себя обязанным поинтересоваться, он был готов принять любой уготованный Джимом расклад событий, но сейчас пламя в его крови заставляло иррационально надеяться, что тот выберет пассивную роль. Кирк же негромко фыркнул в ответ на вопрос.  
  
      ― С тобой, как мне кажется, любой вариант будет неплох, чего же хочешь сегодня ты сам? ― золотистые глаза смотрели с толикой лукавства.  
  
      ― Тебя, ― больше ничего Спок не смог произнести.  
  
      ― Тогда возьми, ― Джим улыбнулся и поцеловал вулканца, ― смазка на верхней полке в тумбочке за твоей спиной.  
  
      Спок, согласно указаниям партнера, нашел необходимое, положив рядом с ними на кровать. Некоторое время они продолжали лениво целоваться и ласкать друг друга, пока возбуждение постепенно возвращалось к Кирку. Когда Спок тихо попросил партнера перевернуться, тот повиновался, проведя напоследок губами вдоль брови вулканца, и, опираясь на колени и локти, прогнул спину, которую нежными, но сильными движениями огладил Спок, вставший позади Джима на колени.  
  
      Он выдавил небольшое количество смазки на пальцы, чуть растер, согревая в руке густую массу, затем прикоснулся к плотно сжатому кольцу мышц и нанес смазку на анус Кирка. Второй рукой Спок вновь огладил спину Джима, затем, проведя по боку, спустился к животу, обхватил член и начал медленное дразнящее скольжение пальцев по эрекции Кирка. Когда тот немного расслабился, Спок ввел в тугое отверстие один палец, продолжая ласкать партнера, постепенно мышцы того немного расслабились и вулканец добавил еще палец. Джим сам с тихими стонами подавался навстречу ласкающим его рукам, а когда пальцы Спока задели чувствительную точку внутри, по телу Кирка пробежала дрожь. Вулканец успокаивающе поцеловал спину любовника, постепенно подготавливая его тело для себя, добавляя третий палец, растягивая Джима еще сильнее. Чувствительные пальцы ощущали давление окольцовывающих их сильных мышц, желание стало непереносимым, и когда землянин начал стонать в голос, Спок счел подготовку достаточной. Он вынул пальцы, после чего Джим подался к нему навстречу в жажде прикосновения.  
  
      ― Перевернись, t’hy’la, ― жаркий шепот вулканца был полон желания.  
  
      Кирк устроился на спине, широко разведя ноги, и его вид, распаленный и жаждущий, заставлял пульс вулканца частить, как при сильнейшей физической нагрузке. Спок проверил пальцами, в достаточной ли мере расслаблены мышцы Джима и, наклонившись к своему землянину, вошел в него, не сдержав протяжного выдоха. Обжигающее наслаждение заполнило тело, а смешиваясь с удовольствием, получаемым через тактильный контакт от Джима, оно становилось почти невыносимым. Споку пришлось собрать все остатки самоконтроля, чтобы не начать грубо и жестко вколачиваться в такое желанное тело под собой. Кирк подался навстречу, глубже насаживаясь на член Спока, его руки ласкали спину партнера, когда тот начал двигаться, выпивая стоны с губ Джима, притягивающего вулканца еще ближе к себе. Спок провел рукой сверху вниз по телу Кирка, задев ногтем сосок, от чего Джим непроизвольно дернулcя, сжав вулканца своими мышцами. Рука Спока вновь легла на член Кирка, оглаживая и лаская в ритм собственным толчкам внутрь его тела. Шквал эмоций любовника грозил захлестнуть вулканца, да и просто вид обнаженного, раскрасневшегося Джима, извивающегося под Споком, вызывал пламя в его крови. Кирк коснулся руки вулканца, ласкающей его член и, сжав её в своей, отвел в сторону.   
  
      ― Спок, я так долго не продержусь, ― короткая фраза перемежалась мимолетными поцелуями.  
  
      Джим поднял их сплетенные руки выше, к своему лицу, а затем погрузил в свой рот две фаланги указательного и среднего пальцев вулканца, посасывая и проводя между ними юрким языком. Спок не смог сдержать стона и на пару мгновений выбился из ритма, склонив голову и впиваясь поцелуем в шею Кирка, нимало не заботясь о том, что может остаться след. Жар рта Джима, обволакивающий его чувствительные пальцы, упругость мышц, сжимающих член Спока, всё это заставляло вулканца гореть, как в лихорадке.   
  
      Наконец, Джим, чуть прикусив напоследок влажные от его слюны пальцы Спока, выпустил их изо рта, потянувшись к губам вулканца. Пальцы того непроизвольно легли на точки для мелдинга, ощущая близость разума Кирка, но Спок вовремя опомнился и убрал руку, однако его спонтанный жест не остался незамеченным Джимом.  
  
      ― Соедини наши разумы, t’hy’la, ― вулканское слово из губ человека звучало почти порочно.  
  
      Спока долго уговаривать не пришлось, его пальцы вновь вернулись к желанным точкам, и вулканец объединил свой разум с человеческим, не удосужившись даже произнести ритуальную фразу. Это одновременно было похоже и не похоже на их предыдущий мелдинг. Снова они могли чувствовать друг друга, но все ощущения стали намного острее. Спок не мог уже определить, проникает ли он с каждым толчком в податливое горячее нутро, или же отдается, раскрывается навстречу, прижимая ближе к себе прохладное тело любовника, сердце суматошно билось и в правом боку и слева в грудной клетке, он ощущал жгучее удовольствие Джима как своё собственное. Долго продолжаться это не могло, движения обоих стали неровными, ритм сбился, вспышка удовольствия накрыла их, прокатившись по связанным разумам, и понять, чей оргазм был первым, не представлялось возможным.   
  
      Спок вышел из любовника и без сил опустился на Джима, уткнувшись лицом в его шею и стараясь не сильно придавливать человека. Рука вулканца всё еще находилась на точках для мелдинга, через которые передавались отголоски наслаждения Кирка, и Спок почувствовал, что тот понемногу приходит в себя. Разум Джима ощущался таким уютным и родным, что разрывать единение с ним не хотелось, тем более землянин не выказывал никакого неудовольствия и, если судить по эмоциям, передающимся через контакт, сам наслаждался сложившейся ситуацией.   
  
      ―  _ **T’hy’la, всё в порядке?**_  ― мысленный вопрос поднявшего голову Спока заставил Кирка лениво улыбнуться и послать в качестве ментального ответа смесь глубокого удовлетворения, нежности и заботы.  
  
      ―  _ **Да, а ты как, нормально?**_  ― Джим смотрел немного неуверенно, но когда понял, что вулканец услышал его мысленную речь, расслабился. Спок в ответ кивнул и поцеловал припухшие губы своего любовника, а затем, чтобы всё же освободить человека от своего веса, переместился так, чтобы лежать рядом с Кирком на боку, тесно прижавшись к его телу и слегка касаясь пальцами лица. Вулканец был удивлен, что контакт не разорвался во время их общего оргазма, да и ощущался немного непривычно. Джим, окончательно пришедший в себя, накрыл руку Спока своей и повернулся на бок лицом к нему.  
  
      ― Тебя что-то беспокоит? ― тихий голос Кирка разнесся по каюте непривычно громко после мысленной речи.  
  
      ― Природа контакта между нашими разумами изменилась, я ощущаю это, но не могу понять причину, ― голос вулканца прозвучал немного обеспокоенно, и Спок сразу же ощутил волну эмоциональной поддержки от Джима.  
  
      ― Это плохо? Мне кажется, я наоборот стал лучше тебя чувствовать, ― Кирк слегка нахмурился.  
  
      ― Я не думаю, что это какие-то негативные последствия, Джим, ― задумчиво ответил вулканец. Спок закрыл глаза и прикоснулся своим сознанием к разуму Кирка, тот с готовностью отозвался и вулканец ощутил, как снова сплетаются воедино их сущности, окутывая друг друга теплыми вихрями эмоций. Но в отличие от предыдущего контакта разумов, этот был немного ярче, как будто имел под собой какую-то основу, облегчающую взаимное проникновение сознаний. Глаза Спока распахнулись в шоке от догадки, пронзившей его разум, Джим тоже встрепенулся в непонимании, и вулканец поспешил успокоить его физическими и ментальными прикосновениями, лишь потом приступив к проверке своей гипотезы, снова прикрыв глаза и погружаясь вглубь их соединенных сознаний.   
  
      Предположение оказалось верным, она действительно была там, тонкая, едва заметная ниточка между совместимыми разумами, которая может потом стать полноценной связью. Спок, не зная, как объяснить человеку всю важность произошедшего и в глубине души опасаясь негативной реакции, просто поманил оставшееся на верхнем уровне взаимодействия сознание начавшего беспокоиться Джима за собой и указал ему на переливающуюся золотом нить в самом сердце их объединенных разумов. Вулканец пытался объяснить суть произошедшего не посредством слов, а мыслеобразами, чувствами, и, судя по всему, Джим его понял. Они, сплетясь сознаниями, вместе вернулись на верхний уровень взаимодействия, где еще некоторое время нежились в ментальных объятиях друг друга, а затем Спок медленно и аккуратно прервал контакт разумов и убрал руку с лица Джима, напоследок ласково проведя по его скуле. Однако, несмотря на отсутствие прикосновения к мелдинговым точкам, вулканец всё же ощущал очень глубоко внутри своего сознания тончайшую нить, соединяющую их разумы.  
  
      ― Значит, больше, чем обручение, но меньше чем брак, как тогда, с Т’Принг? ― Кирк взъерошил волосы вулканца, прижимая к себе его голову, чтобы дотянуться до губ поцелуем.  
  
      ― Предварительная связь с Т’Принг находилась в зачаточном состоянии и никогда не ощущалась мной так полно, ― Спок нахмурился, вспоминая холод той связи по сравнению с живым теплом, исходящим от связи с Джимом, ― её создали извне, а та связь, что возникла между нами, происходит из совместимости наших разумов и идет изнутри. С течением времени она будет лишь укрепляться, если ты, конечно, захочешь сохранить её, ― вулканец напряженно вглядывался в глаза Кирка, ища ответ в них, а тот лишь непонимающе нахмурился.   
  
      ― А почему я должен хотеть её разорвать? ― удивление Джима было искренним, ― Я люблю тебя, ты отвечаешь мне взаимностью, необходимы еще какие-то условия? ― землянин тревожно посмотрел на Спока.  
  
      ― Нет, t’hy’la, нашего желания сохранить её достаточно, если ты принимаешь меня в качестве партнера и своего будущего супруга и готов разделить со мной Время, когда в этом наступит необходимость.  
  
      ― Я буду с тобой, Спок. И готов принять всё, что с этим связано, поверь мне, ― Джим тепло улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал вулканца, ― надеюсь, ты сам не пожалеешь о том, что связался с нелогичным уроженцем Земли.  
  
      ― Я думаю, у меня уже выработался иммунитет на твою нелогичность, Джим, ― Спок чуть изогнул бровь и немного приподнял уголок рта в слабом намеке на улыбку. Кирк в ответ лишь светло рассмеялся, затем сел, достал салфетки из тумбочки и, очистив, насколько это было возможно, себя и партнера, накинул на обоих покрывало, отдав приказ компьютеру приглушить свет. Немного повозившись, устраиваясь удобнее, Джим теснее прижался к своему вулканцу и прикрыл глаза.  
  
      ― Я забыл спросить, собирался ли ты остаться здесь на ночь, ― разорвал тишину смущенный голос Кирка.  
  
      ― Я нахожу текущее положение вещей вполне удовлетворяющим, ― отозвался Спок, легко коснувшись губами лба человека.  
  
      ― Тогда спокойной ночи, ― явное облегчение Джима, донесшееся до вулканца через прикосновение, и общий теплый эмоциональный фон его чувств были последним, что осознавал Спок, проваливаясь в долгожданный сон рядом со своим t’hy’la.  
  
      Тихо попискивал корабельный компьютер, «Энтерпрайз» следовал точно по курсу, прокладывая для мирно спящих в объятиях друг друга вулканца и землянина один на двоих звездный путь.  
  
Fin.

28.09.2014 - 28.11.2014


End file.
